Silent Messages
by SweetHeroine
Summary: AU. One wrong sent message and a billion of right ones.
1. Don't rain on my Barbra

_(September 18th)_

(1:16am)  
Okay Shawn, I've tried everything. The damn thing still won't work.

(1:18am)  
_Alright, first of all, I am not Shawn, nor do I know any Shawns.  
Second of all, I have no idea why "the damn thing" won't work. Or what the "damn thing" actually is.  
And lastly, who are you?_

(1:19am)  
Oh God, I am so sorry, a friend of mine gave me his new number since I needed his help, I've must have mixed out some numbers. Really sorry.

(1:21am)  
_Ah, it's alright, not an uncommon situation. Though, I must ask. What could possibly make a person rage so bad that they find themselves calling for help at 1:16am?_

(1:22am)  
Curious stranger, aren't you?

(1:23am)  
_It's past 1am, I'm having trouble falling asleep and you've made it pretty obvious that you have too._

(1:25am)  
Fine. Long story short: my laptop went off on me and I haven't printed out my essays yet and I need to hand them in tomorrow. Think it's okay to rage so much at 1am now?

(1:26am)  
_Definitely okay… More than okay._

(1:27am)  
Good word choice. So you get me. Well, sorry for bothering you with my stupid problem, I'm going try and find his number now. Thanks for listening though, good night.

(1:29am)  
_If I were you, that laptop would have been out of the window faster than I can name all of Barbra Streisand's works. And trust me, you don't even want to know how fast that is._

(1:32am)  
Ha. So you're one of those creepy Barbra fangirls. Yeah, I heard of you. Legend has it that in the dark, cold nights, while the children are asleep, you come into their rooms and whisper random lyrics from her musicals until they become a barbrarian themselves.

(1:33am)  
_Okay, first of all, that word doesn't even exist. And second of all, excuse me, but those are just a bunch of neanderthals and ignorant juveniles who cannot understand talent that is beyond human. Or they just don't have ears._

(1:35am)  
Calm down there, barbrarian. I'm not a big fan of her either, and I have both ears and eyes, so I guess that the myth is correct. You are crazy.

(1:36am)  
_Have it your way, but I stand by my statements._

(1:37am)  
… Which are completely normal.

(1:39am)  
_Good night, anonymous person who does not appreciate one in a kind talent and doesn't respect a very informed person's opinion._

(1:41am)  
Yeah, you probably know the name of her dog too, which is very natural for a healthy and sane person. Good night

(1:42am)  
_I'll have you know that some people just cherish and love people too much even if the other don't even know they exist, but that is completely okay. Good night  
P.S. It's Sammie._

(1:42am)  
Of course it is, just promise me your next target won't be me.

(1:43am)  
I like my sleeps without being brainwashed by 'don't rain on my parade' lyrics.

(1:43am)  
_I'll try my best. Good night_

(1:43am)  
Now I'm officially scared.

(1:44am)  
_You should be._

(1:44am)  
Not helping.

(1:45am)  
_Not trying to. Now be gone. Good night._

(1:46am)  
Good night. I'll cover my ears with my blanket. Maybe my eyes too. Don't want to risk opening them and seeing you wear a Barbra mask on your face as well.

(1:47am)  
_I wouldn't go that far.. I'll stick with the lyrics whispering. Some might say I sound pretty much like her._

(1:47am)  
I'm in hell.

(1:48am)  
_Hell is such a strong word._

(1:48am)  
Now I disagree. I think it's a mild word. And you never know with you barbarians. You might even get nose surgeries to look like her.

(1:51am)  
_How dare you! She is a personified perfection. Yes, some may say that her nose isn't very proportional to the rest of her, but I can assure you those are just immature, jealous bastards who initiate those kind of insults just because they cannot deal with the fact that there is someone out there who is more successful and acknowledged._

(1:53am)  
Hey whatever you say, barbrarian. I certainly don't want to fight with your specie. I would like to be alive for the next day.

(1:55am)  
_Then I suggest you stop talking about her like that. Or just stop talking about her at all as it seems like you do not have anything good to say. And stop calling us barbrarians!_

(1:57am)  
Aha! So you *do* admit there's a clan! Though your name probably isn't 'barbrarians'. Maybe something like "bow-down-to-the-queen-and-we-won't-stick-a-whole-poster-of-her-down-your-throat" yeah, that sounds about right.

(1:58am)  
_Ha-ha. That's hilarious. Laughing my behind off._

(1:58am)  
Wow, you're really that polite, aren't you? It's ASS.

(1:59am)  
_Nice to meet you, ASS._

(1:59am)  
Look who's being funny.

(2:01am)  
_:) _

(2:02am)  
A smiley? .

(2:02am)  
_I know I am._

(2:03am)  
Full of yourself too.

(2:04am)  
_Don't tell me not to live just sit and putter…_

(2:04am)  
Good night!

* * *

(2:47am)  
So, I can't get Shawn's number correct, I've tried and woke a fair number of people up by now, already feel so embarrassed, so do you by any chance know how to fix my laptop?

(2:50am)  
_First of all, hello again.  
Second of all, did it occur to you that you might have woke me up as well?_

(2:51am)  
Wait, you sleep? I thought your shift is up, I mean it is after midnight, there are people waiting to be barbratized.

(2:52am)_  
(A) That isn't even a word.  
__(B) Stop doing that.  
__(C) Definitely not going to help you now._

(2:53am)  
Okay okay, I'm sorry about the Barbra thing. It's totally your choice to worship whoever you want and it's not okay for me to provoke you for that.

(2:53am)  
_Thank you._

(2:54am)  
So can you help me now?

(2:54am)  
_No._

(2:55am)  
But I apologized! I was obviously joking. Again, I am sorry.

(2:56am)  
_Now you will say that she is living proof that talent exists._

(2:56am)  
What? Why would I say that?

(2:56am)  
_Because this is the only way you can redeem yourself._

(2:57am)  
Ugh. Fine. She is living proof that talent exists.

(2:57am)  
_And her fans are not crazy. Just loyal._

(2:58am)  
Sure.

(2:58am)  
_Say it._

(2:59am)  
And her fans are not crazy. Just loyal. *Very* loyal.

(3:01am)  
_Thank you on the emphasis, though the exaggeration was not necessary._

(3:02am)  
Yeah, it was. Anything else?

(3:02am)  
_Her nose is perfect the way it is._

(3:03am)  
Her nose is perfect as the day is.

(3:03am)  
_*cough cough_

(3:04am)  
There there. It was autocorrect.

(3:04am)  
_So, it is not a coincidence that it is raining?_

(3:05am)  
Absolutely not.

(3:06am)  
_Right._

(3:08am)  
Okay, so I've apologized to you about everything and even been forced to say some stuff that I didn't really want to. Can you help me now? Please?

(3:09am)  
_Mhm._

(3:09am)  
Thank you. So the problem is that it just doesn't want to start. I've tried turning it on for like two days and nothing happens. Nothing at all. The light doesn't even blink, it isn't responding.

(3:10am)  
_What about the battery?_

(3:10am)  
Full.

(3:10am)  
_And when did the problem start?_

(3:12am)  
Yesterday. I've been trying to get it to work since yesterday and nothing. I was supposed to call Shawn but failed in that area so I'm pretty much out of ideas. And I really don't want to have to pay for the reparation when I can have someone fix it for free.

_(3:14am)  
Excuse me for asking this, but why exactly were you calling this Shawn at 1am instead of a bit earlier?_

(3:16am)  
I've tried contacting him yesterday until I learned from a friend that he changed his number a while ago. I had that friend call him and then I met up with him, explained him the situation but he had a tight schedule so he gave me his number and told me to do some stuff and if it still doesn't work, I should give him a call, the time is irrelevant.

(3:17am)  
_And what have you been doing until 1am?_

(3:17am)  
Checking to see if there's any kind of dust stuck to my cooling vent, any cuts on my cable that don't allow the connection to my battery and making indentations on my desk with my head.

(3:18am)  
_Ouch._

(3:18am)  
I have to hand in the essay tomorrow. Freaking out because I seriously don't know what to do here.

(3:19am)  
_… Call in sick?_

(3:20am)  
Ugh, it doesn't matter, I guess I'll just figure something out. Thanks for keeping me company. And sorry for waking you up. Again.

(3:20am)  
_Don't worry, I'll just listen to some Barbra. My lullaby for the night._

(3:21am)  
Yeah, suddenly not that sorry anymore.

(3:21am)  
Just joking, still am sorry for bothering you.

(3:23am)  
_It's quite alright. Sorry for not being able to provide you help with your laptop. Maybe I can do something to make you feel better?_

(3:24am)  
What do you have in mind?

(3:25am)  
_Well, it is past midnight…_

(3:25am)  
NO.

(3:25am)  
_Just kidding, calm yourself down._

(3:26am)  
Oh thank god.

(3:26am)  
_Nobody's gonna rain on my paradeeee_

(3:27am)  
Oh god, no, I didn't do anything wrong to deserve this kind of torture.

(3:27am)  
_You smiled. Admit it._

(3:29am)  
Not going to admit something that my lips had no intentions of doing.

(3:30am)  
_Fine, fine. Just don't spend the rest of your night biting your head off. Maybe luck is on your side tomorrow._

(3:30am)  
Yeah, thanks for that. I'm going to need it.

(3:31am)  
_You won't after this._

(3:31am)  
After what?

(3:32am)  
After what?!

(3:32am)  
_DON'T RAIN ON MY PARADEEEEEEE_

(3:34am)  
And there goes any chance of me having a normal, with both eyes closed sleep.

(3:35am)  
_I'll haunt you in your dreams too._

(3:35am)  
I hope not. Those are the places I like the most, I don't need your psycho-adoring-barbra self in there.

(3:36am)  
_We'll see. Maybe I'm just what you need and you just don't know it yet. Or don't want to admit it._

(3:36am)  
No, I'm not ready for a madhouse yet.

(3:36am)  
_Good night, anonymous non Barbra lover._

(3:38am)  
Good night, barbrarian. P.S. The legend lives on.

(3:40am)  
_Blocking you right now._


	2. Geeky nerds and nerdy geeks

_(September 19th)_

(4:06pm)  
_So, how did it go?_

(4:08pm)  
I thought you blocked me.

(4:08pm)  
_Was on the very verge of it._

(4:09pm)  
Praise Barbra.

(4:10pm)  
_I hope you meant that as in a synonym to 'god' otherwise I might be close to blocking you again._

(4:10pm)  
Relax, joking. It went alright, they gave me another day.

(4:12pm)  
_Ah, I see. I was your lucky charm after all._

(4:12pm)  
Either that, or people really can't say no to me. :P

(4:13pm)  
_No._

(4:13pm)  
What no?  
(4:15pm)  
What?

(4:16pm)  
_I'm just showing you that they can._

(4:16pm)  
Smartass.

(4:17pm)  
_Wait now, I thought you were ASS._

(4:17pm)  
Oh we're being funny again.

(4:18pm)  
_:) _

(4:19pm)  
Anyways, gonna call that friend and ask him about Shawn's correct number. Then he can tell me what the hell is wrong with my fucking laptop and I'll be finally able to recover my essay.

(4:19pm)  
_… And if not?_

(4:20pm)  
Don't be a pessimist now. My luck has been going just fine.

(4:20pm)  
_Your luck is me._

(4:21pm)  
No, my luck is actually my brain. I can be very persuasive.

(4:21pm)  
_We'll put that to a test someday._  
(4:22pm)  
_But why haven't you just admitted the truth to the professor?_

(4:23pm)  
Because I've already used that excuse in the past.

(4:23pm)  
_That is just so wrong._

(4:24pm)  
Please don't tell me you're one of those uptight geeks who can't fall asleep knowing that there is a word they forgot to add in their homework?

(4:26pm)  
You are!

(4:28pm)  
Have you even lied to your teacher before?

(4:29pm)  
Dog ate my homework? Something not as cliché as that?

(4:30pm)  
Nothing?

(4:32pm)  
Now I don't know if this definies you as a saint or just a really gleeky nerd.

(4:32pm)  
_Geeky nerd?_

(4:32pm)  
So it does speak!

(4:34pm)  
_…_

(4:35pm)  
Geeky nerd, yes. It can be used in a sentence.

(4:35pm)  
_Use it then._

(4:36pm)  
You're a geeky nerd.

(4:36pm)  
_I knew you were going to say that._

(4:36pm)  
Then why bother asking if you already knew it can be used in a phrase?

(4:37pm)  
What, no you won't talk to me?

(4:38pm)  
You're mad at me?

(4:39pm)  
Oh c'mon, it was just a silly joke.

(4:40pm)  
Though I really can't decide still..

(4:43pm)  
Heeeey

(4:46pm)  
Fine. Stay mad.

* * *

(6:37pm)  
You still mad?

(6:39pm)  
_Why are we even having these conversations?_

(6:39pm)  
What?

(6:43pm)  
_You know, why are we even having this type of communication, texting each other like this.  
We're complete strangers, and not to mention that we don't even know each other's first names. I mean, I should be worried. What if you're a serial killer who cuts fingers on both feet and hands and then feeds the fingerless victim with them?_

(6:45pm)  
With ideas like that, *I* should be the one who's worried.

(6:46pm)  
_I am serious! You mixed out the numbers, I understand that. But why are we still exchanging thoughts and words like this?  
_  
(6:48pm)  
I don't know.

(6:48pm)  
_You don't know?_

(6:49pm)  
Well, I don't! The truth is I was really frustrated and angry yesterday and let's just say you happened to be there.

(6:50pm)  
_Continue._

(6:50pm)  
_Please._

(6:52pm)  
And even if it was completely unintentional and I still wonder you did you manage to do it, you kind of cheered me up.

(6:53pm)  
When I was seconds away from getting rid of the last pieces of my laptop.

(6:56pm)  
_I'm glad I was there. To help you :)_

(6:57pm)  
Yeah, you did.

(6:57pm)  
_You kind of helped me as well._

(6:58pm)  
Really? How?

(6:59pm)  
_Well, I was extremely bored and let's just say you happened to be there_.

(7:00pm)  
Jerk.

* * *

_(September 20th)_

(2:15pm)  
_Since you did the honor last time and been the first one to text, I think it's polite if I do it now. How are you?_

(2:17pm)  
Hello to you too. Fine, having my latte macchiato. I kind of live for moments like these.

(2:17pm)  
_You live for drinking latte?_

(2:18pm)  
Yeah. Well, the hidden truth is that I like to put the straw in and then make bubbles using my mouth. I do that with every drink, although the latte serves it right the most.

(2:19pm)  
_You're being a geeky nerd._

(2:19pm)  
A geeky nerd can't call anyone a geeky nerd.

(2:20pm)  
That's in the rulebook.

(2:21pm)  
_And I am strongly guessing you have it?_

(2:21pm)  
I made it.

(2:22pm)  
_And what is it called?_

(2:22pm)  
God's rulebook.

(2:23pm)  
Only to be used by non geeky nerds.

(2:24pm)  
_Hilarious. I might buy one._

(2:25pm)  
You can't.

(2:25pm)  
_Because I am a geeky nerd?_

(2:26pm)  
Mhm. See how well you know.

(2:28pm)  
_How about a nerdy geek?_

(2:28pm)  
That's even worse!

(2:29pm)  
_How is it worse?_

(2:30pm)  
I don't know, it's in the rulebook.

(2:30pm)  
_Tease._

(2:31pm)

* * *

(5:43pm)  
_I have a question._

(5:47pm)  
Shoot.

(5:47pm)  
_Are you ever going to tell me your name?_

(5:49pm)  
Not sure.

(5:51pm)  
_Why not?_

(5:52pm)  
Still can't decide if you're a geeky nerd, a serial killer who cuts and eats fingers or a endangered barbrarian.

(5:52pm)  
_What's the combination of all three together?_

(5:54pm)  
Evil.

(5:55pm)  
_Well, there you have it then._

(5:55pm)  
Nah, I'm still choosing one of those. I feel safer that way.

(5:56pm)  
_Good choice. So, are you ever going to tell me your name?_

(5:56pm)  
_Hello?  
_  
(5:58pm)  
_Stranger?_

(6:00pm)  
I have an idea.

(6:01pm)  
_Should *I* be worried now?_

(6:03pm)  
Shush. I don't tell you my name, gender, hair and eye color, height weight and everything else that includes my physical appearance.

(6:03pm)  
_Now, you're just making that game up to protect yourself._

(6:05pm)  
Maybe. Well, the world is full of idiots, I mean who knows.

(6:05pm)_  
Not true, the world isn't full of idiots. There are jerks too._


	3. Game On

I was about to update this story earlier today, and I saved the story on my phone. It crashed and everything that was located in the draft folder disappeared. It was different from this one, but maybe not that much. I hope it does it justice though.

**Jaely **No, they do not know each other, it's all AU. And yes, they are in college. :)

**Guest1** Of course they will. But soon though.

**bleh** thank you so much!

**sall** I'm glad you like it. I'll try uploading new chapters as fast as I can.

**suspenceme, gllover22, messtrampvamp, guest2** - thank you all. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

(September 21st)

(2:26pm)  
So, you up for it?

(2:28pm)  
_The game?_

(2:28pm)  
No, a Barbra Streisand concert.

(2:30pm)  
_Always._

(2:30pm)  
Now seriously, do you wanna play?

(2:32pm)  
_Not really._

(2:33pm)  
Why not? It's because you're worried that I might be a serial killer?

(2:33pm)  
_No. It's because I have issues with my nerves. You see, I am impatient. Sooner or later, and probably sooner, I am going to want to know how you look like. I already do._

(2:34pm)  
Maybe we can compromise for now.

(2:34pm)  
_How about a slight hint?_

(2:35pm)  
Will that satisfy you?

(2:36pm)  
_Yes._

(2:36pm)  
You sure?

(2:37pm)  
_Yes, I am sure._

(2:37pm)  
Okay. Here's a hint

(2:38pm)  
I am not Barbra Streisand.

(2:40pm)  
_Of course you aren't. Your maturity level isn't high enough to compare._

(2:40pm)  
Burn.

(2:41pm)  
_Burn what?_

(2:41pm)  
Seriously?

(2:42pm)  
_What?_

(2:42pm)  
Ah never mind.

(2:43pm)  
_One of your 'cool slang' words, isn't it?_

(2:43pm)  
No. Just 'what the hell is wrong with you are you from this century or do you not have any not-nerdy friends' words.

(2:43pm)  
_Funny._

(2:44pm)  
So they say. My not nerdy friends, that is.

(2:45pm)  
_Wait, you have those? I thought you are allergic to human emotions._

(2:45pm)  
No. I'm not really allergic, except this one thing.

(2:46pm)  
_And that is?_

(2:46pm)  
You.

* * *

(4:50pm)  
Still wondering what I look like?

(4:51pm)  
_Maybe.  
_  
(4:52pm)  
Well, patience is a virtue, young Padawan.

(5:52pm)  
_Have you just quoted Star Wars?_

(5:53pm)  
_Yes. _

(5:53pm)  
_Are you a fan of it?_

(5:54pm)  
Yes. Why do you ask?

(5:55pm)  
_Because I have finally found something that brings out the inner fangirl in you._

(5:56pm)  
_Do you have Darth Vader sheets? So you can cover underneath under the spot on which his head is and whisper "I am your father." _

(5:56pm)  
No.

(5:57pm)  
_I bet you have a Chewbacca hat._

(5:58pm)  
_…_

(5:58pm)  
_A light saber. That is a must._

(5:58pm)  
_Stop it._

(5:59pm)  
_Why? This is fun. :P_

(5:59pm)  
It's not gonna be when I get you, barbrarian.

(6:00pm)  
_But how when you don't even know what I look like, Chewie?_

(6:01pm)  
I have my ways.

(6:01pm)  
Does it have to do with fingers?

(6:02pm)  
Keep mentioning it and it might.

(6:02pm)  
_Goodbye._

(6:02pm)  
What a brave barbrarian you are. I thought your kind is fearless.

(6:03pm)  
_I hate you._

(6:03pm)  
You love me.

(6:06pm)  
_ I just thought of something._

(6:04pm)  
What is it?

(6:05pm)  
_Do you have a landspeeder bed?_

(6:06pm)  
I will hit you.

(6:06pm)  
_With a light saber, I suppose?_

* * *

(10:12pm)  
I just got off the phone with Shawn, thought you should know. He said he'll come by tomorrow morning and check out the problem. I can't wait to have it repaired.

(10:13pm)  
_You are actually getting excited for that so that you can write homework again?_

(10:13pm)  
What? God no, that's your role. I'm talking about games, dude.

(10:14pm)  
_Video games?_

(10:15pm)  
Mhm.

(10:16pm)  
_You play video games? _

(10:16pm)  
Yes. Why is it so hard to believe?

(10:17pm)  
_No reason._

(10:18pm)  
Tell me.

(10:19pm)  
_You don't want to know._

(10:19pm)  
I do want to!

(10:19pm)  
_Okay then._

(10:20pm)  
_You are by far the biggest geek I have ever met._

(10:20pm)  
I told you already. Geeky nerds aren't allowed to do that.

(10:21pm)  
_But you are a geek._

(10:22pm)  
A cool one though.

(10:22pm)  
_There is no such thing as a cool geek._

(10:23pm)  
Yes, there is. It's in the rulebook.

(10:23pm)  
_Yours, I suppose?_

(10:25pm)  
Exactly.

(10:25pm)  
_Alright then. I am a cool geek as well.  
_  
(10:26pm)  
I'm sorry, but that isn't happening.

(10:27pm)  
_Why not?_

(10:27m)  
Rules.

(10:28pm)  
_And they are completely imaginary._

(10:29pm)  
Oh you're just saying that because you can't be one of us :P

(10:30pm)  
_The moment I would ever want to be one of you, is when Barbra has a bad performance. Do you know when that is?_

(10:31pm)  
Let me guess. Never?

(10:31pm)  
_Indeed._

(10:32m)  
I am shocked. Shocked.

* * *

(September 22st)

(12:15am)  
_Luke, I am your father._

(12:16am)  
_I am your father._

(12:17am)  
_Are you there?_

(12:19am)  
Yeah

(12:19am)  
_Now is the part when you say "nooo" and I cut off your arm._

(12:20am)  
_Hey?_

(12:22am)  
_*buzz_

(12:24am)  
Sorry, I was listening to music.

(12:24am)  
_You are forgiven. _

(12:25am)  
So, how are you?

(12:26am)  
_Alright, thank you. I was just informing you about something_.

(12:26am)  
I read it.

(12:27am)  
_You still haven't answered anything on that._

(12:27am)  
I'm just not really in the mood for playing that. I'm sorry.

(12:28am)  
_It's fine. Do you mind if I ask you why?_

(12:28am)  
Because nothing's worse than having your own father hide behind a mask.

(12:29am)  
_What do you mean?_

(12:30am)  
I'm not really ready to tell you. I'm really sorry

(12:34am)  
_Hey, it's absolutely okay. You're not ready to tell me yet. I get it. We are complete strangers after all. But you know, sometimes, a complete stranger can be there for you in more ways than you can imagine. I would like to be there for you. I understand how you aren't ready to tell me and I respect your decision. I just want you to know that when you are, I will be there to listen._

(12:35am)  
_Alright?_

(12:37am)  
Yes. Thank you.

(12:39am)  
_No need for that. Just don't apologize for something you cannot do. Would like you to get some rest? I can leave, and you must be tired._

(12:42am)  
Yeah, I will definitely get some sleep now, I don't wanna scare Shawn off tomorrow morning, last time he came to my dorm, I was sleeping and barely heard him knocking. When I opened the door he looked at me like I killed a person. I swear he thought I was on drugs. Or still thinks so.

(12:42am)  
_I pity your roommate. You must scare them every morning._

(12:43am)  
Well my hair looks like I've combed it with bombs so pretty much_. _

(12:44am)  
_*Unable to answer currently, looking for holy water_

(12:44am)  
Hehe

(12:46am)  
_Well, I wish you a good night._

(12:47am)  
Wait

(12:47am)  
_Yeah?_

(12:48am)  
_Yeah?_

(12:49am)  
Can you stay with me for a while?

(12:49am)  
_Are you sure you are not sleepy?_

(12:50am)  
I am sleepy.

(12:51am)  
_Then why do you need me? _

(12:53am)  
I don't know

(12:55am)  
_Can you?_

(12:56am)  
_Of course._

* * *

_I just love the geek, gamer Quinn. I can only imagine Dianna with glasses, yelling at the TV while playing something, wearing a Star Wars sweatshirt._

_Reviews aren't necessary, but appreciated. _


	4. Becoming You

Thank you for the lovely reviews.

Rachel is much more like the Rachel from the show, a lot more than Quinn though. She is quite different, as you know already, although she does have castle walls. I hope that doesn't change your mind about the story. I might publish the next chapter in about two hours, but I do not promise anything. Enjoy! :)

* * *

(September 25th)

(11:02am)  
_Did Shawn check up on your laptop?_

(11:03am)  
Yeah, he did. He took it so he can examine it better at his place but gave me his laptop while I wait. So I'm checking out some stuff he has.

(11:03am)  
Found anything interesting?

(11:04am)  
Some pics of a very young him. High school photos, party photos etc etc.

(11:04am)  
_Can I guess what you have first searched for? _

(11:04am)  
Um yes?

(11:06am)  
_Games._

(11:06am)  
You know me so well.

(11:07am)  
There is a Barbra game.

(11:07am)  
_No, there isn't._

(11:08am)  
Wow, you are so psycho about her I can't even trick you properly.

(1:08am)  
_See now, I was playing you. Now I know that there isn't a game. Thank you for that :P_

(11:09am)  
I'm impressed, barbrarian. Touché.

(11:09am)  
_Thank you, master Yoda. For how long is he going to have your laptop?_

(11:09am)  
3-4 days approx.

(1:11am)  
Nice guitar he has.

(11:12am)  
_Do you play it? _

(11:12am)  
Yeah, I do actually. Sometimes drums too

(11:13am)  
_I now imagine you as a punk-geek. _

(11:14am)  
Lol does that even exist?

(11:14am)  
_It does now. :)_

(11:15am)  
He was in some kind of a school play too. Lol the costumes are just no comment.

(11:16am)  
_Hey, they must have worked hard for it._

(11:16am)  
There's a Darth Vader one, so all is forgiven.

(11:17am)  
_I was in a school play. Well, multiple times. Glee club too._

(11:18am)  
No. You? I would have never guessed.

(11:18am)  
There are names here. Jason Reese, Amy Goodwin, Todd Terry, David Burke, Ryan Meadows, Tasha Stewart, Rachel Berry, Ethan Bright, Hannah Dale. You know any of these people by any chance?

(11:20am)  
Yo?

(11:22am)  
U there, dude?

(11:23pm)  
_Yes. And no, I do not know any of those people._

(11:23am)  
Okay then. What are you up to?

(11:24am)  
_Reading a book.  
_  
(1:25am)  
The great biography of Barbra Streisand?

(11:25am)  
_Nope, already read that._

(11:26am)  
Wait, that actually exists?

(11:26am)  
_Yes. And I am currently reading Stardust, by Neil Gaiman._

(11:28am)  
I've read that once. About that fallen star, right?

(11:28pm)  
_Yes! It as amazingly exciting. It is not only a beautiful love story, but just a fascinating story in general._

(11:30am)  
It is alright.

(11:31am)  
_Are you reading anything perhaps? Instructions on how to use light sabers?_

* * *

(12:27pm)  
History class. So bored. Entertain me.

(12:28pm)  
Pleaseeee

(12:30pm)  
_I can't. I am in a class too. _

(12:31pm)  
So what? Wait, don't you tell me that you actually like taking classes? That's like, advanced pro nerd already_. _

(12:33pm)  
_I must admit, I do in fact enjoy some particular classes. This one I do not._

(12:34pm)  
What are you having?

(12:35pm)  
_Math._

(12:36pm)  
Ew. Let's play something.

(12:36pm)  
_Do you have anything specific in mind?_

(12:38pm)  
Maybe we can find out stuff about each other. Likes/dislikes. Okay?

(12:38pm)  
_Okay._

(12:39pm)  
Dogs or cats?

(12:39pm)  
_Cats._

(12:39pm)  
But a dog is a man's best friend_._

(12:40pm)  
_But I am not a man._

(12:40pm)  
Smartass. Pizza or sandwich?

(12:41pm)  
_Sandwich._

(12:42pm)  
Yay! Singing or acting?

(12:43pm)  
_Singing._

(12:43pm)  
Blue or hazel eyes?

(12:44pm)  
_Hazel._

(12:44pm)  
Your turn.

(12:45pm)  
_Comedy or drama?_

(12:46pm)  
Comedy.

(12:46pm)  
_Rock or rap?_

(12:48pm)  
Rock. I don't think I could picture you rapping even if I did know how you look like.

(12:49pm)  
_Eye contacts or glasses?_

(12:49pm)  
Glasses.

(12:51pm)  
_Really? People usually prefer eye contacts since they aren't visible. _

(12:52pm)  
Well, I'm not people. I do wear eye contacts, but I wear glasses more and they are sooo much more comfortable.

(12:52pm)  
_Han Solo or Luke? _

(12:53pm)  
R2D2.

(12:54pm)  
_But that wasn't an option._

(12:54pm)  
I don't care, I love him the most.

(12:55pm)  
_Your turn. _

(12:56pm)  
Reading or music?

(12:56pm)  
_Reading with music. _

(12:57pm)  
Fair enough. Kiss or hug?

(12:58pm)  
_At this point, I'll settle for hugs.  
_  
(12:58pm)  
Black or white?

(12:59pm)  
_Black. _

(1:01pm)  
Really? I would consider you as a white type person more.

(1:02pm)  
_I am full of surprises. _

(1:03pm)  
Vegetables or fruit?

(1:03pm)  
_Fruit, definitely. _

(1:04pm)  
Which one of your fathers do you love more?

(1:05pm)  
_Father._

(1:05pm)  
And that is… ?

(1:06pm)  
_You will never know._

(1:07pm)  
_Are you still there? _

(1:17pm)  
_Hello?_

* * *

(2:32pm)  
Sorry, the prof almost caught me, I had to put away my phone.

(2:34pm)  
_It's alright, I haven't done any better either. _

(2:34pm)  
_What happened to you?_

(2:36pm)  
_Let's just say that Ms. Ortega was surprised when she saw that I wasn't paying any attention. _

(2:37pm)  
I am proud.

(2:37pm)  
_Excuse me? _

(2:38pm)  
You're slowly becoming less nerdy.

(2:40pm)  
_Are you out of your mind? What I did was bad and immature and must not happen again. _

(2:41pm)  
Yeah, it is going straight to your criminal record.

(2:41pm)  
_Do not joke._

(2:42pm)  
But it is so cute seeing you act all bad.

(2:42pm)  
And at least you had *some* fun.

(2:43pm)  
Admit it.

(2:45pm)  
_I have nothing to admit. _

(2:46pm)  
C'mon :)

(2:47pm)  
_Ah, fine. I had *some* fun._

(2:48pm)  
That's it. You are learning fast, young Jedi.

(2:49pm)  
Next stop: robbing banks.

(2:49pm)  
_What?!_

* * *

(Septembar 27th)

(5:16pm)  
_Why weren't you answering at all yesterday?_

(5:17pm)  
I'm really sorry, I had a lot of both home and regular work.

(5: 18pm)  
_Where are you working at?_

(5:20pm)  
At a cafe a few blocks away from the university and I needed the money so I got a job there. It's just a small part time job to support college.

(5:21pm)  
_Are you going to tell me its name?_

(5:22pm)  
Confidential.

(5:22pm)  
_The game rules, right?_

(5:24pm)  
Exactly.

(5:25pm)  
_Alright then. _

(5:26pm)  
:)

(5:27pm)  
_I have a random question. For how long have you been playing guitar? _

(5:30pm)  
Since elementary school. I used to be in a band me and my friends made. It was called "KnNights". Stupid name, but we were kids and all, it seemed clever and fun for us at that time. We were together for 2 years, and it wasn't weird being the only girl in the band even though some might say that. The band split up after school got even harder and we just didn't have the time. But I still play, sometimes even sing, though I'm not very fond of my voice.

(5:33pm)  
_:)_

(5:34pm)  
What are you smiling about?

(5:34pm)  
_You're a girl. _

(5:36pm)  
Ha. I guess I am._  
_  
(5:37pm)  
You probably thought I was a boy since I basically own some qualities that most of girls don't.

(5:39pm)  
_Pure nonsense. I did not think you are a boy. Well maybe only when I found out that you are a huge Star Wars fan, since I have never met a girl who was that crazy about it, but I remembered that my dads always taught me not to judge and have prejudices. And I do not think you own boy qualities. You are just different from other girls, people. And I like that about you. _

(5:42pm)  
Hehe

(5:43pm)  
:)

(5:44pm)  
I thought you were a boy.

(5:45pm)  
_What? _

(5:45pm)  
A gay one too ;)

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter.  
It was a lot of fun writing it, the whole story in general as well. :)


	5. Honesty isn't always the best policy

Hello everyone. This chapter is smaller than usual, but you will see why. The next one won't be, I promise. :)

**Guest4** Sorry, but they don't go to the same college. But it will get interesting enough soon, trust me. :)

**ButtErFly** I would honestly love to! :D

Em I'm glad I do. :)

**Meow, Whimsy25, Gleek, dsrtchck, Guest, canYouSee, HalebFaberry01, Guest2, kcb, howudoin, Guest3, gleekygal23**, thank you all!

* * *

(September 29th)

(2:02am)  
Are you sleeping?

(2:03am)  
_No. Are you?_

(2:03am)  
Yes, and this is me communicating with you through my dream.

(2:05am)  
_I thought you said that a dream is the one place you can have just for yourself._

(2:05am)  
Found something better.

(2:06am)  
So, what doesn't allow you to sleep?

(2:06am)  
_Stardust._

(2:08am)  
You still didn't finish it? It's not a big book you know.

(2:09am)  
_I do, but school keeps preventing me._

(2:09am)  
Since, I am incredibly bored and any kind of fun will do it justice, what is currently happening in the chapter?

(2:12am)  
_"The burning golden heart of a star at peace is so much finer than the flickering heart of a little frightened star," she told them, her voice oddly calm and detached, coming, as it was, from that blood-bespattered face._

(2:13am)  
Yeah, it doesn't do it justice. Tell me about your life._  
_  
(2:14am)  
_Now?_

(2:15am)  
Well, we're both not sleeping, might as well chit-chat about random stuff.

(2:18am)  
_Hm, alright then. I was raised by two dads. By the age of ten, I was already involved in multiple activities, such as ballet, random but meaningful competitions, I had vocal lessons. In high school, I was in a glee club, not only as a member but a co-captain. Though the other co-captain wasn't invested in the clubas much as myself, so I was basically the captain. I was a plain outsider though, the whole glee club was. It was a daily routine to be slushied once a day. But I go used to it and started carrying extra clothes. Some particular cheerios decided to make my life a living hell, just because I assume, they were bored with their own lives. At the end, we won Nationals and got the respect we always deserved._

(2:21am)  
_How was your life in high school?_

(2:23am)  
I don't really wanna talk about it.

(2:24am)  
_Is there anything you would *want* to talk about? I don't mean to be rude, but you seem to avoid every little think I ask you about yourself. I am not asking for too much, just for you to be a little more open with me and share some memories. _

(2:25am)  
_I'm sorry if I am straining you. _

(2:25am)  
No, you're right. I am sorry, but I just don't like talking about my past. I don't like remembering stuff.

(2:26am)  
_Was it that bad?  
_  
(2:26am)  
It was.

(2:28am)  
I don't like remembering it, because I would do anything to go back in time and do it right.

(2:29am)  
_There are always situations we would do anything for to change the way we acted in the past._

(2:29am)  
I just didn't like what I was.

(2:30am)  
_What were you? An even bigger geek? :P_

(2:31am)  
A cheerio.

(2:34am)  
_Oh._

…

(3:01am)  
_Hey? _

(3:02am)  
I still don't wanna talk about it.

(3:02am)  
_I wasn't asking you to. I wanted to see how are you_.

(3:03am)  
Oh.. okay. I'm okay. Thanks_  
_  
(3:05am)  
_No problem. Listen, if you do not want to talk about it, it is more than okay. I have told you before and I will tell you again. I understand and when you are ready, I will be there to listen._

(3:06am)  
And what if I'm ready, like never?

(3:06am)  
_Then I will wait for never._

(3:08am)  
How are you like that?

(3:08am)  
_What do you mean?_

(3:09am)  
How can you be so calm, and patient and just.. Like you always know the right thing to say at the right moment.

(3:10am)  
_It's just the way I am. I have been through a lot, life kept giving me lessons for free and I took them. _

(3:11am)  
What do you think about me?

(3:12am)  
_Do you want an honest opinion? _

(3:12am)  
No, please lie to me.

(3:13am)  
_Right. Here's what I think. _

(3:18am)  
_I think that you are very afraid of what people may think about you. You try not to show it, but it's there. I am sure that it comes from your past. As a cheerio, and I knew a lot of them, you probably put your popularity and image first. And that meant people's thoughts and opinions of you. I do honestly think that you also tried to fight it and just overcome that fear, and I believe you did change a lot, but the fear never disappeared. And the insecurities. You have a lot of them, though I cannot be sure if they are about your weight/height, other body parts or just a low self esteem. You mask these things with humor, and play games because you think that the virtual world is better than the real world. And dreams are your favorite places to go because not only can you be with yourself there, but because it creates another world, exactly how you would want it to be. A dream has no past. Your past._

(3:19am)  
_Was I right?_

(3:20am)  
_Hello? _

(3:23am)  
_Are you there?_

(3:27am)  
_Listen, sorry if I had offended you or anything like that, it truly wasn't my intention. You wanted an honest opinion and I wanted to give you one._

(3:31am)  
_I hope you answer soon._

* * *

(9:54am)  
_Hey, it's me again. Are you feeling better?_

(9:56am)  
_Please answer me._

* * *

(13:26pm)  
_I am apologizing for bothering you, I just want to make sure everything is alright. Please be okay._

(13:35pm)  
_Are you sleeping? Or playing games? _

(14:20pm)  
_Star Wars is on TV._

(14:45pm)  
_Please don't shut me out._

* * *

(18:17pm)  
_How was your day? _

(18:30pm)  
_I'm sorry._

* * *

_(October 1st)_

(10:05am)  
_Happy first October. It has been two days. I'm still hoping for an answer_.

* * *

_(October 2nd)_

(15:28pm)  
_Jedi, commit._

Two missed calls. - (17:36pm)

* * *

(20:45pm)  
_I've tried calling you, you were unavailable. I am pretty sure that you have changed your number. It doesn't matter, I am honestly glad I met you. I couldn't have asked for a better stranger. You probably aren't reading this, but the most fun I had in days was with you. Thank you for that. I wish you all well in your life. Maybe you will create the next Star Wars movie, who knows. Maybe I can star in it. Thanks for making these days better, all by one wrong sent message._

_(20:46pm)  
:)_


	6. Red Maple

Hey everyone, I apologize for not updating any time sooner, I was without internet for two weeks I think.

Thank you for your patience, enjoy!

* * *

(October 3rd)

(11:07am)  
Hey.

(11:08am)  
_Hey! I thought you changed your number. _

(11:09am)  
No, the battery died and I couldn't find the charger for three days.

(11:10am)  
_You're lying. _

(11:10am)  
I am.

(11:12am)  
_I don't like it._

(11:12am)  
I got scared. Of the truth.

(11:13am)  
_Well, you know what they say, even the worst truth is better than the greatest lie._

(11:13am)  
Yes, I know but there you were. I asked for a simple opinion and I got everything I always knew but didn't want to admit. You know me for a week or so, and you know things even I don't. Well, don't want to admit* . It's like, you keep pushing me to fight with the thing I hate the most. The weirdest thing is.. that I like it. Even though it annoys and irritates the hell out of me, and I just wanted to scream when I read *that*. It kind of helps me. You kind of help me.

(11:16am)  
_I am glad I am helping you. I have promised you that I am there to listen._

(11:16am)  
Why is it so easy to talk to you?

(11:17am)  
_Maybe because sometimes, the best way to trust someone is when it doesn't meet the eye. _

…

(10:47pm)  
Was there really Star Wars on TV?

(10:48pm)  
_You avoided my texts for days and that's what you are wondering about?  
_  
(10:49pm)  
Yeah.

(10:51pm)  
_Good night._

(10:53pm)  
Sending a bounty hunter out to get you.

…

(9:35am)  
_Good morning sunshine._

(9:37am)  
It definitely ain't a good morning.

(9:37am)  
_Why? Your targeted R2D2 toy was sold out?_

(9:39am)  
Hilarious, I am dying.

(9:40am)  
No. It just rains a lot and I wanted to go out for a walk.

(9:41am)  
_I like rains._

(9:42am)  
Why? Let me guess, you think it's an ''utterly magnificent feeling to be singing in the rain"?

(9:44am)  
_Yes. But I like rain because when it falls, it washes over something that is dry. It is actually symbolic for "something new is happening in this very moment"._

(9:45am)  
lol never heard of that. I like rain too. It's a wonderful lullaby.

(9:45am)  
_Does your answer always have to follow an ironic statement? _

(9:46am)  
Of course, I am the fun one in this relationship.

(9:48am)  
_And what kind of a relationship is this, exactly?_

(9:49am)  
An anon kind.

(9:50am)  
_Cute._

(9:50am)  
One of us has to be.

….

(2:15pm)  
At the mall with a friend. Sometimes I hate shopping.

(2:17pm)  
_Why?_

(2:17pm)  
Because it isn't for me.

(2:18pm)  
_Haha :P_

(2:20pm)  
It's not funny. I've waited for her to try out 33 dresses, that are black with white stripes and white with black stripes. I just can't.

(14:21pm)  
_You can't what?_

(2:21pm)  
… never mind. This is just so exhausting.

(2:23pm)  
_She's your friend. Respect her. _

(2:24pm)  
She hates Barbra.

(2:24pm)  
_Burn it or I will.  
_  
(2:25pm)  
My my, how one changes their attitude quickly :P

(2:26pm)  
What are you up to anyways?

(2:28pm)  
_Studying. I have an exam soon. _

(2:29pm)  
Yuck. Me too. I just needed something to clear my mind out.

(2:30pm)  
_And shopping with the antichrist is the way to do that? _

(2:31pm)  
Now now, don't be harsh on her, not all of us are barbrarians.

(2:31pm)  
_Alright, but if she says anything. _

(2:33pm)  
She won't, but either way u wouldn't be able to know. :P She's putting on perfume, getting ready to take a photo.

(2:35pm)  
_She is putting on perfume so she would smell nice for a picture? _

(2:37pm)  
Yes. Don't ever even begin with trying to explain that or any of her futile beliefs to her, trust me, one does not win a fight with Sugar Motta.

(2:37pm)  
_I am familiar with the name._

(2:39pm)  
Thought so. Her father, Al Motta, is a owner of a piano business. So, naturally her whole family is wealthy.

(2:40pm)  
_Oh. So a Paris Hilton doppelganger basically._

(2:40pm)  
Pretty much. But she's really okay.

(2:42pm)  
_Wow, I would never assume that would be your kind of company. I always thought you are with the asocial, introverted, some kind of a elmo group._

(2:43pm)  
You mean emo?

(2:44pm)  
_That actually explains a lot. _

(2:47pm)  
*sigh. No, I don't hang out with them. Well, not anymore. I used to, a lot, then I realized that it isn't going to bring me anywhere. I was doing that mostly because I wanted to start a new life and just try to drown myself in alcohol. I actually intended to continue being part of their group, but something stopped me.

(2:48pm)  
_I'm glad you didn't. _

(2:48pm)  
Any particular reason?

(2:49pm)  
_We probably wouldn't be having this conversation._

(2:50pm)  
Yeah.

(2:51pm)  
I'm glad too.

…

(6:38pm)  
_Have you finished your shopping trip? Shall I call the exorcist? _

(6:38pm)  
Please. May he exorcise the Barbra demon out of you.

(6:39pm)  
_I meant Sugar. _

(6:39pm)  
And I didn't.

(6:40pm)  
_:P How are you? _

(6:41pm)  
Fine, reading a magazine. You?

(6:43pm)  
_I was out for a drink with a friend. I've missed her a lot. I miss a lot of people though. _

(6:44pm)  
Yeah, I know that feeling. Even with some people I would naturally hate.

(6:46pm)  
_I hate the feeling when someone is so far away. I can't see them all the time. _

(6:47pm)  
And that is why Skype was invented.

(6:49pm)  
_Must you always disrespect my emotional, truthful statements with your irony? By the way, did Shawn give you your laptop back? _

(6:50pm)  
Nope, but he will tomorrow. I can't waaait, I just miss it so much, maybe even more than a few people, it's just my greatest thing ever basically and I have everything on it.

(6:51pm)  
_And this is why pills were invented._

(6:51pm)  
Shut up.

(6:52pm)  
_:P_

(6:54pm)  
_I thought he was suppose to give it to you back by now. _

(6:55pm)  
I know, but he's still fixing it. Just to be 100% sure that everything is completely functional.

(6:56pm)  
_Clever. Do you have Skype? _

(6:56pm)  
Of course. Everyone does.

(6:58pm)  
_Well, not entirely everyone is able to afford a computer, you know, but you've made it pretty clear that it isn't worth to fight and argue over little things, so I will just ignore that. I do, too. _

(6:59pm)  
I know, you dork.

(6:59pm)  
Everyone does. :P

(7:02pm)  
_Are you actually challenging me to an arguing duel with you? Because you are goin' down, sister._

(7:04pm)  
Can I just. Ha-ha.

(7:05pm)  
_Mock all you want, I never lose, anon. _

(7:06pm)  
We'll put that to a test one day, barbrarian. God, it's finally weekend. So glad I can finally do this.

(7:07pm)  
_Stay indoors and play silly games? You rarely do that. _

(7:10pm)  
Wow, you used sarcasm. Not everyone is meant for those. It means that people with not 'worshiping one person like they gave birth to them but actually not knowing them' brains can use it. I honestly do not see you there.

(7:11pm)  
_You don't even see me at all. :P _

(7:12pm)  
Let's just change the subject.

(7:12pm)  
_Why? This is fun. _

(7:13pm)  
Because you're starting to scare me.

(7:15pm)  
What are you doing right now?

(7:16pm)  
_Sitting in the park._

(7:17pm)  
In front of that specific tree, right?

(7:17pm)  
_Yes._

(7:19pm)  
Is it a red maple?

(7:19pm)  
_It is._

(7:21pm)  
Does it have some small lines, I think those are letters, carved in it?

(7:23pm)  
_Yes, it does. _

(7:24pm)  
When I said I finally get to do this, I meant taking fresh air and resting on a simple wooden bench.

(7:25pm)  
I'm on the other side of it.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I've actually been planning to start a new story, a Marley/Kitty one, if anyone is interested, it will be a multi chapter.

But I will definitely continue writing this one. :) Reviews aren't necessary, but are, of course, welcome.


	7. Promise

Hey everyone! I am truly sorry for not being able to submit the next chapter anytime sooner. I got caught up with school a lot, and also with another story of mine. I hope this chapter redeems it.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

(October 3rd)

(7:27pm)  
Hey?

(7:28pm)  
_I just choked on some air. _

(7:29pm)  
:P

(7:29pm)  
_What are you doing here, in NY? _

(7:30pm)  
Visiting. And then I remembered I also have a tree to examine.

(7:30pm)  
_And now you're behind me._

(7:31pm)  
Indeed I am.

(7:31pm)  
_This is just so weird._

(7:32pm)  
Why? It's funny.

(7:32pm)  
_It's not funny!_

(7:34pm)  
You're right, it's not.

(7:35pm)  
Well, it's a little bit funny.

(7:36pm)  
_I have the urge to turn around.  
_  
(7:36pm)  
Fight it.

(7:37pm)  
_I am trying to. _

(7:38pm)  
But still, the tree is blocking your view, on my luck that is.

(7:38pm)  
_That does not help at all._

(7:39pm)  
I'm about to hop on a train in a few minutes, so you will be spared of your neuroticism.

(7:39pm)  
_I kind of don't want you to leave just yet. _

(7:39pm)  
I have to, I'm boarding soon.

(7:41pm)  
_But I am assuming you haven't had the chance to explore the city properly yet._

(7:42pm)  
Next time, you can be my tour guide. Promise.

(7:43pm)  
_Is that going to be soon? _

(7:45pm)  
I can't promise you that, because I'm not sure what kind of school problems I might be dealing with. But, I can say that you won't have to wait too much.

(7:46pm)  
_I truly hope so. _

(7:46pm)  
Me too.

(7:47pm)  
I'm going to get up now. Do not look.

(7:47pm)  
_Ah, alright. I won't. _

(7:50pm)  
I am walking.

(7:50pm)  
_I can see that. _

(7:51pm)  
You looked!

(7:52pm)  
_I was kidding! _

(7:52pm)  
Fine. Continue reading Stardust.

(7:53pm)  
_How did you.. I thought I told you I finished it. *You* looked! _

(7:53pm)  
So you *are* reading it for the second time :P

(7:55pm)  
_Rude. _

(7:56pm)  
I'm a few blocks away from the station.

(7:58pm)  
_Have a nice trip.  
_  
(7:59pm)  
Ty, I will, the seats are very comfortable :P

(7:59pm)  
_Well, I hope I will not see you like this again soon._

(8:01pm)  
You will. I promised.

(8:02pm)  
_Okay. I will hold on to that. _

(8:05pm)  
_Are you in? _

(8:06pm)  
Yup. Are you obsessively smelling the air at the bench area I was yet? I mean, that would be flattering, but creepy as hell.

(8:07pm)  
_No, you're not Barbra. _

(8:08pm)  
I'm waaay more talented than her.

(8:08pm)  
_Did you actually just say that? _

(8:09pm)  
Can she play a guitar, drums and bass?

(8:10pm)  
_No.. But I assure you, no one is more talented that the goddess herself. Not even great composers like Beethoven or Mozart. _

(8:11pm)  
Because Barbra is deaf and at the same time able to write the greatest hit piano songs ever as well. .. Anyways, I just *have* to comment on these seats, they are just perfect.

(8:11pm)  
_I really do hope you are going to visit again. _

(8:12pm)  
Me too. Can you do me a favor?

(8:13pm)  
_Sure. What is it? _

(8:14pm)  
Walk towards the tree.

(8:14pm)  
_*The* tree? _

(8:15pm)  
Yes, *the* tree. Tell me when you do that.

(8:18pm)  
_Okay, done. Now what? _

(8:20pm)  
Search around the area for a red dot.

(8:22pm)  
Found it?

(8:23pm)  
_Yes. It's a red button. Just like it used to be._

(8:24pm)

(8:25pm)  
Dig in.

(8:26pm)  
_Excuse me? _

(8:26pm)  
Dig underneath the dirt.

(8:27pm)  
_Are you actually asking me to claw underneath the mud with my perfectly clean hands in a public park? You do realize that there are people present here? People with eyes! _

(8:28pm)  
No, in the place where I live, parks are only for blind people. Just do it. Loosen up a bit.

(8:29pm)  
_Ugh, alright. I am going to hell for this. _

(8:30pm)  
They'll welcome you with open arms. Just dig in, you won't regret it.

(8:34pm)  
Found anything yet?

(8:36pm)  
_I found something. A paper. A wrinkled one. _

(8:37pm)  
Unwrap it.

(8:39pm)  
_It's an email address. Skysplitslqf . Is it yours? _

(8:40pm)  
Indeed it is, my paranoid for people-with-eyes friend.

(8:41pm)  
_Funny. What should I do with it? _

(8:42pm)  
Once in awhile comes a time when a person must ask themselves. What should I do with an email address someone gave to me? There's must be a purpose, don't you think.

(8:43pm)  
_I am serious. Is this a way of saying that I can add you on Skype, and we can chat there?_

(8:44pm)  
Yup. I mean, we are absurdly spending money on communicating like this, when we can talk for free, right?

(8:44pm)  
_You are right. But couldn't you have just texted me your email? _

(8:45pm)  
But then I would spending more money. :P And it wouldn't be this fun.

(8:46pm)  
_And getting my hands covered in dirt while a group of disgusted strangers watch? _

(8:47pm)  
See, you said strangers, so why worry about something like that, they are *only* strangers.

(8:48pm)  
_You are a stranger as well._

(8:48pm)  
True. But you know me.

(8:49pm)  
_I should write a song. *A stranger I know*_

(8:49pm)  
You should add 'a hot stranger I know'

(8:50pm)  
_Or this sounds more promising 'a hot, cocky stranger I know' _

(8:51pm)  
But the hot stays.

(8:51pm)  
_It would be a hit._

(8:52pm)  
Of course it would be. I mean, it is about me after all.

(8:53pm)  
_'Very, very cocky stranger'_

* * *

I promise that I will update the next chapter sooner.

The irony of the chapter's name. :)


	8. Everybody Hurts

A sooner update, as I promised. Enjoy everyone!

* * *

_(October 4th)_

(3:44pm)  
_Why did you decline my Skype invitation?_

(3:45pm)  
I will not have that kind of a username in my contacts list.

(3:45pm)  
_I am sorry, but there is absolutely nothing wrong with 'barbra_fertilizeMe'_

(3:47pm)  
Everything is wrong with that.

(3:48pm)  
_Well, I am certainly not going to change it just because you aren't fond of it._

(3:48pm)  
Fine, forget skype then.

(3:49pm)  
_Are you honestly going to blackmail me like this? _

(3:49pm)  
Maybe.

(3:51pm)  
_Ugh, alright. I am not going to change the name to this account, hence I will create a new one, just for you. Is that okay?_

(3:52pm)  
And no Barbra in it?

(3:52pm)  
_No Barbra._

(3:54pm)  
Deal.

…_  
_  
(4:12pm)  
'i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater' Seriously? Immature much?

(4:14pm)  
_But your unbearable whining isn't?_

(4:15pm)  
At least I get what I want with it. :P

(4:15pm)  
_I hate you._

(4:16pm)  
You love me.

(4:16pm)  
_I'm sorry, but I cannot love a stranger. _

(4:18pm)  
By its definition, a stranger is a person with who you have flatly no personal acquaintance at all. You know me and even though we have never actually seen each other, I can't help but trust you.

(4:21pm)  
_Ah, I don't know, I do agree that I trust you as well but.. Maybe it's because if you were ever to hurt me in some way, it wouldn't be that bad since you are not familiar with my look, actual behavior it isn't.. I just don't know how to respond. _

(4:22pm)  
Hey, I don't ever want to hurt you. Period. I do not want to hurt you, because I don't want people to hurt me.

(4:24pm)  
_You're right, it's simple logic. I just never done this before, you know. _

(4:26pm)  
What gave it away.

(4:26pm)  
_Hey, it's not easy to talk anonymously with someone and I am still recovering from my high school past where each day I didn't know what to except next. _

(4:28pm)  
I know, I tend to joke even when I shouldn't. Sorry : )

(4:29pm)  
_It's alright. _

(4:31pm)  
This is so simple.

(4:31pm)  
_What is? _

(4:32pm)  
Talking to you. Sharing stories, listening to yours.

(4:33pm)  
_Well it is, when I'm the only one who talks about my life and myself. _

(4:34pm)  
I said I was sorry for that.

(4:37pm)  
_I know, I know. This is just hard for me too. Opening up to a face I have never seen. And for that matter, you don't even say that much about yourself. I just don't want this to be another prank in my life, that this what we have exists to humiliate me and make my life a hell again. I don't want to have this need to be cautious when I'm with you. _

(4:38pm)  
Ugh, this isn't a fucking prank. Can't you get it into that thick head of yours that this might not be what you think it is, and that I just cannot talk about some stuff because I'm not ready or just *don't* wanna talk about them at all?! God, you're unbelievable.

(4:39pm)  
_Maybe I am being unbelievable but you are being completely selfish. And you never quite give, you usually just take. _

(4:41pm)  
Ah! You and your complex way of words is just so unnecessary. Don't you realize that a simple 'yes' or 'no' would be just satisfying? It's annoying people.

(4:44pm)  
_I am sorry, but how exactly can you know that? Have you ever met any of my friends? I doubt it. So you don't get to say anything about my personality or my 'complex way of words'.  
_  
(4:48pm)  
_You know I thought this was going to be a start of something new and refreshing in my life.. But then again, you were a cheerio. I thought most of them change after high school. You are the primary example of how they didn't._

(4:51pm)  
Well maybe because we thought that the annoying, conceited, condescending, presumptuous drama queens who think they're better than everyone are going to stop irritating the shit out of us after high school. Guess I was wrong.

(4:53pm)  
_Well, maybe we wouldn't have done that if some of you agreed to a proposed truce and chose not to slushie us every single day!_

(4:55pm)  
Maybe you deserved to be slushied!

(4:57pm)  
_Nobody deserves to be slushied, you imbecile! Just because you had no one to teach you manners and kindness, doesn't mean that we didn't! _

(4:58pm)  
Oh really? Is that why your mother left you? So she can teach you fucking manners, like that?

(4:59pm)  
Or maybe she just didn't want you?

(5:04pm)  
What? No answer?

(5:08pm)  
You're done with this? I thought you are the one who always wins any fight. Show me.

(5:13pm)  
C'mon now. Win.

(5:15pm)  
I'm waiting for you.

(5:20pm)  
Your move.

(5:24pm)  
Your fucking move. Just answer anything.

(5:29pm)  
Insult me, insult my knowledge, my obsession for video games, my glasses, anything.

(5:31pm)  
Please just hate me now.

(5:33pm)  
I need you to hate me now.

(5:35pm)  
Please.

…

(9:22pm)  
I can't stop thinking about what happened, I am basically torturing myself with it. Please answer anything. Whatever you want, completely your choice.

(9:30pm)  
Mock me. Do anything?

(9:37pm)  
Do you want me to bring you a slushie? I can do that. I can handle it.

(9:42pm)  
That was just so stupid of me, I just can't even say.. You can't imagine how sorry I am, please.

(9:49pm)  
I am not a cheerio anymore. I was acting like a spoiled brat because I hate when people don't see the differences between the old and the new me. Because I know I've changed and I wanted you to see that, once I would be ready to tell you the complete story. It hurts when I still called out on that. I'm proud of how I've transformed and I wanted you to be too.

(9:54pm)  
Just because of that.

(10:03pm)  
You can hate me forever for what I said. You have my permission.

(10:07pm)  
Although you don't even need my permission. You don't need anything from me right now.

(10:10pm)  
But I need you.

(10:15pm)  
I've never been open this much with anyone. It's strange and weird.. And amazing at the same time. I don't know you, but I do. And you don't know me, but you do. And I like that. I love that. You probably have no idea how much I've thought about what I said. I can't even get my homework properly done.

(10:17pm)  
Please.

(10:20pm)  
Barbra's on TV?

* * *

**justicegirl** - complete strangers.

And thanks to everyone else for the lovely comments. :)


	9. Please

Hey guys! Thank you all for your kind reviews! I am so glad you are all loving this story, because I myself enjoy writing it.

Now this is going to be a disappointment, the chapter is very, very short. But I wrote the next four chapters already and they are going to redeem this one.

But I hope you still enjoy! :)

**Musicfutbolfan6 - **nope, they did not went to the same school. That were never indicated, they just have similar, almost the same stories like they have with each other in the actual show. They do not know each other at all.

**mythic-lionheart - **I actually had that chapter deleted, the one where they share more detailed stories about their parents. But it's possible that it was mentioned sometime in their conversation, since there were some days skipped and I don't write everyday specifically.

Thanks for the reviews again!

* * *

_(October 5__th__)_

(11:02am)  
I'm in really deep shit here. I'm just so worried about you. I need to know if you're okay. Of course you're not, god…

(11:11am)  
Please just log on to skype at 9pm. I just want to talk to you. I need to talk to you.

(11:34am)  
I miss you. Hate me.

…

(3:12pm)  
**One missed call.**

(3:23pm)  
**Two missed calls.**

(3:30pm)  
**Three missed calls.**

(3:34pm)  
**Four missed calls.**

(3:42pm)  
Please just get on skype. Just get on there and you can hate me all you want.

(3:45pm)  
I want you. _  
_  
(3:46pm)  
I mean I want to talk to you.

…

(8:21pm)  
We switched roles. You are basically me last week.

(8:25pm)  
But I can't even compare it. I haven't even realized how fucked up I really am. All you were trying to do is help and I kept pushing that away, I kept pushing you away and I am just so, so sorry..

(8:26pm)  
I don't want to push you away.

(8:27pm)  
Please talk to me. Hate me, but talk to me. I know, it's not logical, but screw logic when I need you.

(10:56pm)  
Good night. I hope you are feeling better in the morning, so we can talk. Or at least I can talk, and you can listen. Please.

(11:00pm)  
Please.

* * *

I will update it in a week or maybe sooner. :)


	10. Sweet Friend of Mine

Hey everyone! Just to inform you before you start reading that this chapter won't include Rachel. The conversation is between Quinn and Santana, who is now in _italic_. It is different naturally, but I hope that you don't like it any less because of it. Also, I apologize because this chapter is shorter than the usual ones as well. But I hope it satisfies. The next one is going to be just as long as the previous ones. For a longer amount of time I've been thinking if I should add this chapter to the story, since it doesn't involve Rachel, but I've wanted to see your thoughts and opinions, so here it goes.

Enjoy!

* * *

_(October 6__th__)_

(8:16am)  
S, I need you. Where are you?

(8:20am)  
_I am going to motherfucking kill ur juno ass _

(8:21am)  
Good morning to you too. Can you call me? Please, it's important.

(8:23am)  
_fine but still gonna kill you _

(8:24am)  
Just call.

**Caller 1:**  
_"It better be good, Fabray, because I am definitely not in the mood to be awaken at 8am on a fucking Saturday. Well, actually I am never in a mood to be awaken at 8am but on a fucking Saturday is like your punch bonus!" _

**Caller 2:**  
"Just listen to me. I've been texting anonymously with this girl for weeks already.."

**Caller 1:**  
_"Weeks?"_

**Caller 2:**  
"Yes, and it's been going great, she's so amazing, and the crazy fact that I don't even know her but I kind of do, and I trust her so much.."

**Caller 1:**  
_"So, you don't know her?"_

**Caller 2:**  
"I don't."

**Caller 1:**  
_"But you do?"_

**Caller 2:**  
"Yeah."

**Caller 1:**  
_"And you trust her more than anyone else?"  
_  
**Caller 2:**  
"Yes, why are you asking all of this? I already told you."

**Caller 1:**  
_"Okay, first of all. You are fucking crazy 'I don't know her but I do' like you need help stat. Second of all, you have no life at all. Seriously, those video game characters aren't going to come to life so you need to fucking get out and just let out all of your fucking sexual frustrations, it doesn't need to be with anyone you know just do it.. You can't sit at home and masturbate at Super Mario, or better yet, his peachy princess. And third, the reason I was asking you all of that is because I wanted to see the result, when it all combines, how much percent I actually do not care. And what do you know, it's zero."_

**Caller 2:**  
"Santana, I really need your help right now. All jokes aside, please."

**Caller 2:**  
"And I DO NOT sound like that at all."

**Caller 1:**  
_"Ugh, fine. What exactly do you need? But all jokes aside? Nope, not signing up for that. But you can hardly call the truth a joke so.. But yeah what do you need?"_

**Caller 1:**  
_"And yeah, you don't sound like that. You sound even worse, but since I love you, I toned it down a bit."_

**Caller 2:**  
"She hasn't been answering any of the messages I've sent her at all. I've been trying to reach her."

**Caller 1:**  
_"Why is she not answering?" _

**Caller 2:**  
"Because I said something I shouldn't and I definitely didn't mean it."

**Caller 1:**  
_"What did you say exactly? I'm the mastermind of insults so let's check your menu." _

**Caller 2:**  
"That her own mother didn't want her and that's the reason she abandoned her."

**Caller 1:**  
_"What the fuck, Q? I didn't raise you to be like this. You don't say that to anyone, not your friend, lover, your stupid game characters since you cherish them like your own pets or imaginary lovers, anyone! Just Sue Sylvester, but that's the ONLY exception." _

**Caller 2:**  
"I know, I know. I know I messed up fucking bad. I just don't know what to do.."

**Caller 1:**  
_"Well, I know what I would if someone said that to me."_

**Caller 2:**  
"What?"

**Caller 1:**  
_"I'd block the shit out of them." _

**Caller 2:**  
"You think she blocked me?"

**Caller 1:**  
_"Q, Britt blocks me every time I look at what kind of material is some girl's dress."_

**Caller 2:**  
"She's always unavailable when I call her."

**Caller 1:**  
_"She blocked your sorry ass." _

**Caller 2:**  
"Great, just great. So now that she wants me to stay away from her, what do I do?"

**Caller 1:**  
_"You stay away from her? Do you need the definition of blocking?"_

**Caller 2:**  
"Screw you. Send her a message."

**Caller 1:**  
_"Excuse me?"_

**Caller 2:**  
"Send her a message. If she blocked my number, she won't get any of my texts."

**Caller 1:**  
_"No, that's your fucked up love story, I ain't messing with it."_

**Caller 2:**  
"Santana, please."

**Caller 1:**  
_"Ugh, fine. But I'm not doing this for you. Britt would want me to help you and if I don't.. I'm not getting some tonight."  
_  
**Caller 2:**  
"You're disgusting."

**Caller 1:**  
_"Do you want me to send the message or not?."_

**Caller 2:**  
"Of course I do."

**Caller 1:**  
_"What do you want me to say? Do you have anything in mind or am I going to have to help you plan your whole soap drama as well?"_

**Caller 2:**  
"No, I know what to say. She's just going to have to do this. "


	11. Baby Steps

Hello everyone. As I have promised, a much longer chapter. I hope this will do justice to the previous ones.

Enjoy! :)

**breather4her - **Thank you, I was quite worried. :)

**SoFlaComet** - It's amazing how people can open up so much to a face they have never seen before. They usually rather pick that instead of a close one, because that way they can't be judged because the person was never really met with the concept of their life.

* * *

_(October 6__th__)_

(10:32pm)  
_I am begging you not to make any of your friends message me. I truly don't want to get them involved in this.  
_  
(10:34pm)  
Omg you answered! I thought you blocked me!

(10:35pm)  
_I didn't block you. I just didn't want to answer anything._

(10:35pm)  
And I understand that perfectly! God, you have no idea how sorry I am. So, so, so sorry. And so many more so's..

(10:36pm)  
_Why did you make me dig another hole next to that tree again? God, I don't know why I did it, but curiosity took over me.. Why have you wrote Barbra's name on this paper? Why should it mean anything to me? _

(10:38pm)  
I didn't wrote it. She did.

(10:40pm)  
Please don't stop talking to me.

(10:41pm)  
_This is her autograph? _

(10:41pm)  
Yeah, it is.

(10:42pm)  
_It's Barbra Streisand's autograph? _

(10:43pm)  
Yes, and I want you to have it.

(10:45pm)  
_What?! Do you have any idea how much this is worth? It's gold!_

(10:47pm)  
I know, and I still want you to have it. It doesn't mean anything to me, but it did got you smiling and talking that ecstatic way again you always do so it must mean a lot to you.

(10:47pm)  
_But I can't have this. It's too much._

(10:49pm)  
Trust me, it's not. You want this more than I do, so much more. She is this person you worship the most, and I don't even love her.

(10:50pm)  
_But still, it is completely selfish of me to just take this. You must have gone through hell to get it._

(10:53pm)  
Okay, first of all, it's not selfish. Selfish was me being arrogant to you when you were being completely truthful to me, the one thing no one has been in high school and otherwise. So yes, I do think you deserve it more than I do.

(10:56pm)  
Second of all, I was six and my mom took me to see one of her shows. After its finish, mom and I went out and it got so crowded she lost sight of me. I didn't know that she wasn't next to me, so I just grabbed some woman's hand. That woman was Barbra herself. She looked down at me and smiled. Then she asked me if I was seeking for an autograph and I told her that I could settle for my mom instead. She laughed and after a brief search we found mom. She told me that Barbra is the woman I have watched perform and that I should ask for her autograph. So I did. And now I'm giving it to you.

(10:57pm)  
_I don't want it.  
_  
(11:00pm)  
I'm not asking you if you want it. (And you not wanting the autograph of Barbra Streisand is like the biggest lie ever existed) I'm giving it to you, and I'm not taking no for an answer. I needed to tell you how sorry I am and this is the best way to. I actually had it hidden before I left, but I didn't want to tell you yet. I knew I'd screw something up and that could be my way out :P I'm kidding, but I did hide it at the same time I hid my email address, only inches apart. So if you take the autograph, you take my apology. Please.

(11:03pm)  
_Alright. I am forgiving you. And thank you for the gift. You can't imagine how grateful I am for it. _

(11:05pm)  
Trust me, you can't be more grateful than me.

(11:06pm)  
_And why are you grateful?_

(11:06pm)  
Just cause.

(11:08pm)  
_But you still hurt me. I already told you that I don't want to get hurt again, it's been haunting me a lot. _

(11:12pm)  
I don't want to hurt you. I know I've said it, then done it, then realized how fucking stupid I was. You know that you never realize what you had until you lose it. I just need you to realize that I am trying to be open with you as much as I can. And I need your help on that. I've never reached this stage of honesty with anyone. I need you to know that.

(11:14pm)  
_I understand it. I do. But you need to let me help you. I can't if there are castle walls around you. _

(11:15pm)  
Can you help me crush them down?

(11:16pm)  
_I can. We'll crush them together. Can you do something for me? _

(11:16pm)  
Anything.

(11:18pm)  
_Tell me your favorite video games. _

(11:19pm)  
That's gonna take a while. : )

(11:21pm)  
_I've got time._: )

* * *

_(October 7__th__)_

(9:12am)  
_Math, incredibly dull. What is on your list of hell stages?_

(9:14am)  
Sociology. It's alright I guess.

(9:15am)  
_Mind if I text you? _

(9:17am)  
Not at all. : )

(9:18am)  
_Terrific. Are you finishing up soon? _

(9:20am)  
Think so. Why, you need me?

(9:21am)  
_I thought we could Skype. : ) _

(9:23am)  
Sure, I'll be on in two.

(9:25am)  
_Great, I'll meet you there. _

…

(9:34am)  
_Me again. I thought it may not be that boring after having some seconds of fun. So wrong.  
_  
(9:36am)  
Haha :P You should download some games or apps on your phone.

(9:37am)  
_And I guess you can be my guide to that. :P_

(9:39am)  
Who else? I'm the best.

(9:41am)  
_Cocky. _

(9:43am)  
I speak the truth. Something interesting happened today?

(9:46am)  
_Yes, actually. I met someone. His name is Brody. He's a junior and may I add extremely handsome. We shared opinions on Broadway in general. _

(9:47am)  
So, he's gay.

(9:48am)  
_No, on the contrary, he actually informed me that in case I'm wondering, he's straight. _

(9:49am)  
Oh, well you must be happy. Sounds like a catch.

(9:52am)  
_I am. I think he flirted with me a bit. It was very flattering. _

(9:55am)  
Yeah.

(9:56am)  
_Anything interesting in your day? _

(9:57am)  
Not really, but I've gotta go, finished class. See ya later

(9:59am)  
_Yeah, "see" ya. _

…

**skysplits:**  
hello there

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_hey : ) _

**skysplits:**  
well that was strange

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_what was? _

**skysplits:**  
having you text me first in class

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_why is that strange?_

**skysplits:**  
because i thought you geeky nerds perform some kind of rituals at night, making vows against all that is evil which is stuff like pranks, texting while in class instead of listening to lectures etc etc..

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_well, I am their leader so I make the rules :P_

**skysplits:**  
not surprised. at all

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I will make my clan kidnap you when you are too busy listening to your not understandable music and then I am going to tie you up to a chair and play all the Barbra songs I have. and trust me, I have them all_

**skysplits:**  
okay first of all, kinky. and second, I am so, so afraid right now

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_you should be _

**skysplits:**  
I am. so, was that brody guy hitting on you again?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_no, haven't seen him after classes. looking forward to though. _

**skysplits:**  
you think there might be something between you two?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_why are you asking me that? _

**skysplits:**  
no reason. just checking if you think he's good enough for you

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_he's okay for now. though trust me, there is no way anything is going to happen between us. _

**skysplits:**  
why so?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_i'm engaged_

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_are you still there?_

**skysplits:**  
you're engaged

**skysplits:**  
wtf

**skysplits:**  
how did I now know that?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_well, you never asked about it _

**skysplits:**  
yes because every day I text you, next to 'hey how are you' I'm thinking of adding 'oh and btw are you engaged?' -.-

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_sorry. _

**skysplits:**  
when did you get engaged?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_high school. Ever since then, we've been together for three years and then got engaged.  
_  
**skysplits:**  
wow that's

**skysplits:**  
a lot

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_it's quite enough. Well, actually before I came here, we kind of broke up so he could join the army. _

**skysplits:**  
Wait. Are you or are you not engaged?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I am _

**skysplits:**  
but he broke up with you!

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I am aware of that but I believe our love is pure and it will never fade _

**skysplits:**  
you still love him right?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I do. and I am sure he loves me as well_

**skysplits:**  
how can you be so sure in that?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I just am_

**skysplits:**  
how can you be sure that he's not with someone else right now?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_he wouldn't do that to me_

**skysplits:**  
Why did he break up with you again?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_so he join the army. And so that I could be here  
_  
**skysplits:**  
so, he basically left you to go all alone in a big city? What a fucking cunt

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_don't  
_  
**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_he left me because he wants for me to succeed in what I love doing and just to fulfill my dreams_

**skysplits:**  
i don't know. i don't know your story so..

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_well I can always tell you : )_

**skysplits:**  
I'm really not interested

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_why not? since we talked about a lot of stuff, maybe we should share stories about our love life _

**skysplits:**  
I'm just not okay? ur relationship status with your fiancée is your private thing

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I meant that BOTH of us share experiences _

**skysplits:**  
do not

**skysplits:**  
care

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I just thought you might be a bit curious to know my relationship partner and status _

**skysplits:**  
well now i'm not

**skysplits:**  
maybe i'm just not in the mood

**skysplits:**  
but i still think he left just to join the army and you were the diversion

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_you don't know him, u can't say that_

**skysplits:**  
i said "think"

**skysplits:**  
meaning it was my opinion

**skysplits:**  
everyone is entitled to that

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_fine, when you meet him one day you will change your opinion. _

**skysplits:**  
i hope i never will

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_what is your problem? _

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_he has never done anything to you and you act like he murdered someone close to you _

**skysplits:**  
nothing

**skysplits:**  
one of my mood swings

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_well, I am sorry to hear that_

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_but please don't speak like that about someone when you're not familiar with the them_

**skysplits:**  
alright i'm sorry

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_so what is your current relationship status?_

**skysplits:**  
single and happy

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_why happy? Don't you think it's absolutely amazing and sometimes even necessary to love and be loved?_

**skysplits:**  
no

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_how so? _

**skysplits:**  
because i always love but i'm never loved. i know this is like the most cliché thing i have ever said but whatever

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_don't say that _

**skysplits:**  
how can I not say that when it's the truth

**skysplits:**  
i have loved. a lot. maybe sometimes i didn't show it exactly the way i was supposed to but i still loved. and then i end up hurt.

**skysplits:**  
some fucking circle of life this is

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_ofc you were loved. Maybe u didn't recognized it, just like u said that you didn't show it the right way and this is the contrast, but you most definitely were loved. _

**skysplits:**  
how can you know that?

**skysplits:**  
you weren't there

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I am aware of that fact. everyone deserves to be loved_

**skysplits:**  
maybe not everyone

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_hey I can bet my Barbra collection that even when you were a cheerio you were loved and adored and respected_

**skysplits:**  
that's a big bet you're placing there

**skysplits:**  
but how? It's not really possible since I was the school's hbic

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_exactly because of that. Your looks and popularity and your school status. Guys wanted you, girls wanted to be like you. You were loved by your crowd. If you weren't you would have been a loser like me _

**skysplits:**  
I'll never be sorry enough for treating people like you like I did in high school

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_hey you were young. And you misunderstood yourself. It happens. _

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_now you have grown to understand it. It's all a part of becoming an adult _

**skysplits:**  
i remember, there was this girl i targeted specifically but never understood why though

**skysplits:**  
i still don't

**skysplits:**  
she wore plaid a lot and glasses and basically her personalization screamed geek

**skysplits:**  
but she was the most amazing artist I have ever seen

**skysplits:**  
her portraits and landscapes were just indescribable

**skysplits:**  
I hated her because she was always so freakin optimistic like way too much

**skysplits:**  
if she was morbid, she would laugh at funerals

**skysplits:**  
and she seemed to always see the good in everyone

**skysplits:**  
in me too

**skysplits:**  
when no one did

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_were those the only reasons you've hated her? _

**skysplits:**  
not really

**skysplits:**  
besides that, the more awful i was to her the more good she was to me

**skysplits:**  
i hated it so much

**skysplits:**  
i've ordered slushies for her everyday

**skysplits:**  
it got to be a daily routine for her and she would just brush it off like dust

**skysplits:**  
i hated myself for admiring her

**skysplits:**  
i was popular and i had everything

**skysplits:**  
she wasn't and still had more than me

**skysplits:**  
and that was enough for me to make me want to blow my head off

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_wow. Do you know where she is now?_

**skysplits:**  
yeah. Italy i think

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_that's amazing_

**skysplits:**  
i know

**skysplits:**  
she deserves it

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_hey _

**skysplits:**  
yeah?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_see, it wasn't that scary to share something : ) _

**skysplits:**  
yeah

**skysplits:**  
it wasn't

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_like I said, baby steps_

**skysplits:**  
yeah

**skysplits:**  
baby steps


	12. Narcissistically Cocky

Here it is, another update.

Hope you enjoy, guys! :)

* * *

_(October 15th)_

(6:38pm)  
Whatcha doin'?

(6:40pm)  
_Resting my legs. I am pretty accurate that Cassie, my demon dance teacher's name by the way, wants to murder me._

(6:41pm)  
Ouch. Well you should dance better :P

(6:42pm)  
_I'll have you know that I am a well trained ballet dancer, as well started practicing it since I was only four years old, joined a lot of different dance clubs, including latino, tango, ballet of course, modern dancing. I was five, and kids cannot even hold a tissue to wipe their nose by that age. _

(6:43pm)  
Okay okay, you're a great dancer. Anything else interesting happened?

(6:43pm)  
_I had lunch with Brody. _

(6:44pm)  
Oh? How did it go?

(6:45pm)  
_Lovely : ) _

(6:47pm)  
Cool.

(6:49pm)  
_It was. We've talked a lot. About my dancing classes precisely. He offered advices, I listened and vice versa. He also saw a picture of Finn, my fiancée. _

(6:51pm)  
What did he say about him?

(6:53pm)  
_Nothing in particular. Though he said that he had a long distance relationship that lasted for 3 months. _

(6:53pm)  
Yeah, have to agree on that, those just never work out.

(6:54pm)  
_Well, I refuse to believe in that. _

(6:54pm)  
Suit yourself.

(6:56pm)  
_Can we just not talk about my love life now? It seems that we are having some difficulties at agreeing about one thing. _

(6:57pm)  
I was talking about long distance relationship in general, not your specifically. And yeah, we don't have to talk about it.

(6:58pm)  
_Let's just change the subject. _

(6:58pm)  
Let's. Wait, I'll log on to skype

**skysplits:**  
here I am

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_hey _

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_do you have any suggestions on what our next subject should be? _

**skysplits:**  
nope you?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_not really_

**skysplits:**  
this is awkward

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_it kind of is_

**skysplits:**  
not surprised. at all

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_we don't know what to talk abotu_

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_about*_

**skysplits:**  
and we always know what to talk about

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_and now we don't _

**skysplits:**  
which is awkward

**skysplits:**  
oh have you seen the show awkward btw?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_nope. but we were so close to having any kind of subject _

**skysplits:**  
so close but so far

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:  
**_okay I'll start with something_

**skysplits:**  
yay!

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I truthfully hate it here_

**skysplits:**  
what? why?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_because I never felt more lonely. I miss my friends, my family, my fiancée. I miss everything. I don't know anyone here. I'm just so alone _

**skysplits:**  
I know that feeling

**skysplits:**  
same here

**skysplits:**  
hate it so much  
**  
i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_my best friend, Kurt, was supposed to come with me, but his application got declined. And he was so good, I never understood how they didn't let him through based on his audition. _

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I miss him so much  
_  
**skysplits:**  
did you let him know that?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_no, that would be extremely selfish of me _

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I am in the big city, the big apple, accepted in one of the most brilliant schools and still not satisfied or happy. It's like a slap in the face for him_

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_It's like a slap in the face for him  
_  
**skysplits:**  
you should let him know that

**skysplits:**  
trust me, he needs to know

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I will make him worry even more than he already does _

**skysplits:**  
trust me

**skysplits:**  
tomorrow after school, call him and tell him everything you told me

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_okay _  
**  
i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I'll do it. I just don't want this to be another mistake  
_  
**skysplits:**  
it won't be

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_how can you be so sure?_

**skysplits:**  
because if i was the one you would call and said these things, i would not waste another second

**skysplits:**  
i would already be on my way

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I would appreciate that :)_

**skysplits:  
**:)

**skysplits:**  
just call him and let him know everything. you won't regret it

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_but what if it doesn't go as it should?_

**skysplits:**  
it will

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_but IF it doesn't?  
_  
**skysplits:**  
if it doesn't

**skysplits:**  
i'll catch a train to nyc

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_no, that would be too much  
_  
**skysplits:**  
you asked for a plan b

**skysplits:**  
i'm your plan b

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**_  
thank you. _

**skysplits:**  
^_^

…

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_came back from dance class, I am going to set Cassie on fire.  
_  
**skysplits:**  
do you mean that literally or sexually?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_literally, pervert!_

**skysplits:**  
hey i'm just asking, it did sound sexual. it's a she, right? forgot

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_no, it's an it_

**skysplits:**  
she it is

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_Cassandra has been torturing me since I first got here. it is unbelievable. I did nothing to her and she has been nothing but harsh and spiteful to me, and she has this lack of compassion and just lack of humanity. I even got a nickname. little Schwimmer. _

**skysplits:**  
that is .comment.

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_and she is harassing me without any kind of perfectly understandable reason _

**skysplits:**  
maybe you jut suck.

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_maybe I should set you on fire? _

**skysplits:**  
literally or sexually? :P

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_literally. First carve your skin off nicely and then barbeque it, take your bones and make forks out of them to use them for your fried skin. _

**skysplits:**  
. .shit.

**skysplits:  
**i am afraid

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_thought so. she doesn't want to leave me alone_

**skysplits:**  
have you tried speaking to her in private about it?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_and risk my life? no, thank you_

**skysplits:**  
_tt can't be that bad.  
_  
**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_rumor has it that a student stopped to cough a bit and she made his life a living hell before he gave up and left the campus _

**skysplits:**  
it can be that bad

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_that women is pure evil, I tell you_

**skysplits:**  
have you tried sucking up to her? you know, getting on her good side and all

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_have you tried listening to what I was saying? there is no good side! _

**skysplits:**  
wow you're really getting upset over her

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_i am _

**skysplits:**  
let's just not talk about her, just don't think about her until next class. even then don't think about her, like she doesn't exist, pure air

**skysplits:  
**relax now

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I can do that_

**skysplits:**  
alright, that was a bad topic changer. let's try something else

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I am sorry, but I just cannot stand her. _

**skysplits:**  
do you have something that eases you?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_well, I have been trying to find some good don't rain on my parade covers for a longer time now, of course none of it was good as mine (and it's not narcissistic, I am really that good, you should hear my ringtone) but I want an instrumental one. that could possibly ease me, but I had no luck at all in finding one._

**skysplits:**  
yeah because no one is ever going to think of covering that crap

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_rude! as a matter a fact, there were some versions but they weren't exactly my taste_

**skysplits:**  
too much metal?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_they screamed too much. I wasn't even convinced it was the song I was looking for, couldn't understand a single word _

**skysplits:**  
yup screamo

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_have no idea what those horrible noises were, I just didn't like it. _

**skysplits:**  
anything else that might help you?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_perhaps a massage, that is a typical, standard mood booster _

**skysplits:**  
can anyone give it to you there? roommate? _  
_  
**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I haven't really seen her. she is always busy hanging out with her company, so we don't actually exchange some amount of words. _

**skysplits:**  
that fucking sucks. god, you must feel terrible there :/

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I do. I just wish that someone would suddenly appear_

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I have an audition tomorrow though. half nervous, half excited, as always. thinking of a song I should perform _

**skysplits:**  
anything in mind? screamo?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_not really. perhaps a mash up. _

**skysplits:**  
no, don't ever do a mash up for a first time. never works

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_maybe I will get lucky_

**skysplits:**  
you won't

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_ugh fine. i will try not to lose sleep over thinking of what I should sing for tomorrow_

**skysplits:**  
here's an idea. sing something that reminds you of me

**skysplits:  
**people will love it

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_and how do you know that people will love it?_

**skysplits:**  
because it's about me

**skysplits:  
**and people love me : )

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_you're right. I should google for some cocky song now. _

…

(10:12am)  
_Wish me luck! _

(10:15am)  
Good luck.

(10:16am)  
_I said wish it! _

(10:17am)  
-_-

(10:16am)  
Btw, do you really have yourself as your own ringtone?

(10:20am)  
Why would you do that?

(10:23am)  
That's basically like a Christmas bonus to your Barbra collection.

(10:30am)  
And no it's NOT a compliment.


	13. Virtual Lunch

**magickalagron - **there will be something big in a few chapters.

**mixtapesandcellmates - **you know that it usually works that way, everyone sees it, except the said couple. It's the basic system. :)

**lileyfan141**5 - they will.

**t** - it is too soon. I don't like rushing things.

**em - **I am glad I made you laugh that hard, and I hope you do through every chapter.

**LoveLight22** - patience is a virtue. :)

Thank you all for the other reviews as well!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_(October 16th)_

(12:15pm)  
How did it go?

(12:16pm)  
_I think it went great. Mrs. __Tibideaux_ _said it was lovely. And Brody was there to cheer up on me.  
_  
(12:18pm)  
Awesome. I am your lucky charm.

(12:19pm)  
_How the roles change quickly. _

(12:21pm)  
Do you want to have dinner with me?

(12:22pm)  
_Are you asking me on a date? :P _

(12:25pm)  
If you want it to be.

(12:27pm)  
_I thought we are still playing "the game"? _

(12:30pm)  
Oh we are. I thought that since I am eating at the moment, you might want to go to a near fast food or something like that and eat as well. So, it is practically us having a meal together.

(12:31pm)  
_But logically, it isn't. _

(12:31pm)  
Screw logic.

(12:33pm)  
_Alright. I feel some bits of hunger in my stomach. _

(12:35pm)  
The singing must have drained you out. Found anything near?

(12:43pm)  
_Yup. Already settled myself. What are you having? _

(12:45pm)  
Fried chicken. And salad. Yourself? Somethin' vegan?

(12:48pm)  
_You remembered. _

(12:49pm)  
Remembered what?

(12:50pm)  
_That I am a vegan. _

(12:52pm)  
Well, you did tell me. I was just assuming.

(12:54pm)  
_You assumed right : ) It's just that Finn could never remember it. _

(12:55pm)  
Pardon my French, but what. an. asshole.

(12:57pm)  
_Well maybe because he is not a vegan and therefore is not adjusted to this kind of lifestyle. _

(12:59pm)  
You are his fiancée. His love. He should remember much more than that.

(01:01pm)  
_Let's not talk about this. I ordered. _

(01:03pm)  
And now you wait, for a while.

…

(01:17pm)  
May I have a piece of whatever you are having?

(01:18pm)  
_You may. Open your mouth. _

(01:19pm)  
:O

(01:19pm)  
_*pushes fork into mouth _

(01:23pm)**  
**_This is so crazy. _

(01:25pm)  
Why? I think it's delicious.

(01:27pm)  
_I'm not talking about food. It is terrific though. I'm talking about this. Us. Playing imaginary role plays. _

(01:30pm)  
But it's fun.

(01:31pm)  
_It's crazy. _

(01:32pm)  
Fine. It's crazy fun.  
**  
**(01:34pm)  
_It's definitely crazy fun. I think if people would know what we actually do, they would try to lock us into a local mental facility.  
_  
(01:36pm)  
Who cares about people? It's our secret. ; )

(01:37pm)  
_But one of your friend does know.  
_  
(01:40pm)  
Yeah, well it's your own fault you didn't answer your damn phone.

(01:42pm)  
_Excuse me, but you were the one who initiated and forced the fight. _  
_  
_(01:44pm)  
Let's just not do this now. We should enjoy our precious meal.

(01:45pm)  
_You are right._  
**  
**(01:46pm)  
_Want another piece?  
_  
(01:47pm)  
:O

…

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I am still stuffed_

**skysplits:**  
from vegan stuff? really?

**skysplits:**  
people are stuffed from vegan food?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_yes, us vegans are. It's like cheeseburger to you non vegans._

**skysplits:**  
two cheeseburgers*  
**  
skysplits:**  
being daredevil, next time i am trying out something vegan

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_you definitely should. You would apply yourself to a healthy life, since meat contains high levels of saturated fat which does raise the cholesterol level a lot, and there are plant sterols in vegetables, so that keeps the cholesterol level at a healthy range._

**skysplits:  
**i said maybe

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:  
**_just slight suggestions_

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_ugh, I hate it when I'm sick : (  
_**  
skysplits:**  
do you have a cold or something like that?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_basically. It's not that serious, I am just coughing like mad and cannot breathe properly_

**skysplits:**  
is your roommate there?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**_  
no, she is out with her friends again _

**skysplits:**  
you're still alone

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I know  
_  
**skysplits:**  
i hate it

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I hate it more. But thank you for your sympathy _

**skysplits:**  
can i confess something?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_of course. I told you I am there to listen_

**skysplits:**  
okay here it goes

**skysplits:**  
i am your roommate

**skysplits:**  
you there?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_YOU ARE MY ROOMMATE?! ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU HAVE BEEN BESIDE ME THIS WHOLE TIME?! _

**skysplits:**  
wow off with the caps there

**skysplits:**  
and yes

**skysplits:  
**well no

**skysplits:**  
just kidding

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I hate you_

**skysplits:**  
you love me_  
_  
**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_trust me, I could never love evil _

**skysplits:**  
i just wanted to see how you would react if i was really your roommate

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_oh okay._

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I would hide behind the door, wait for your arrival, and then when you enter the room _

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_let's just say you wouldn't get out _

**skysplits:**  
ok, mental note to self. always have carry an anti barbrarian spray with yourself

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_that doesn't even exist. _

**skysplits:**  
for potential situations like that, i am fully prepared to invest everything i own into making one of those

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_good luck with that, our force is too strong_

**skysplits:**  
oh, you don't get to use star wars on me

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I wasn't using any wars of a star on you_

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I was using a quote from a movie_

**skysplits:**  
smartass

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_ass :P _

**skysplits:**  
listen, when I'm feeling a bit sick or just plainly tired, I usually just like to lay in the bed, relax fully, put on some good music and close my eyes

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_so sleeping? _

**skysplits:**  
it doesn't have to be if you don't let it

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_sounds doable. Butt how do you except me to chat with you with my eyes closed? _

**skysplits:**  
lol butt _  
_  
**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_lol immature _

**skysplits:**  
can you really just like lay and do nothing? i'm thinking you're way too hyperactive for that

**skysplits:**  
do you even sleep at night?

**skysplits:**  
god you must be so creepy

**skysplits:**  
both eyes open, non barbrarian veins popping out of them

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I am going to go relax. FULLY. Which means no chatting. _

**skysplits:**  
i can already smell the innocent blood

**skysplits:  
**alright, sweet dreams

**skysplits:**  
oh i bet they are sweet WHEN YOU EAT THOSE POOR PEOPLE

_**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater is offline.**_  
**  
skysplits:  
**i don't like it when i'm not there to try and cure you at least

**skysplits:  
**or just be there when you need someone

**skysplits:  
**anyone

**skysplits:  
**so i wanted to make you laugh, by saying that i am your roommate

**skysplits:  
**laugh is the best cure they say

**skysplits:  
**i know you wanted to kill me

**skysplits:  
**but i just know that you smiled too


	14. Hazel

**Baconlover46, justsotv, magickalagron, mixtapesandcellmates, lileyfan1415, Fanngirrl 1987, wkgreen, bleed4her, Jaely, rm06, SoFlaComet, FaberryBRA, Musicfutbolfan6, rachelnotberry, anon, dinha, musica1514 **thank you all for your lovely reviews!

**Fanngirrl 1987 **- that is just adorable. ^_^

**lileyfan1415** - we will see. Not soon definitely, sorry.

**rm06** - True. :)

**musica1514** - Isn't that what all of what?

Again, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Btw guys, if you want to you can check out my other Faberry story. It is not based on text messages.

I hope it doesn't disappoint. :)

* * *

_(October 17th)_

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_greetings_

**skysplits:**  
first of all, i thought that you are going to have a longer nap, sleep actually and we would talk tomorrow

**skysplits:**  
second of all

**skysplits:**  
don't ever greet me like that again. ever

**skysplits:**  
and no one can have a great nap that fast

**skysplits:**  
not even you barbrarian hyperactive freaks

**skysplits:**  
especially not you  
**  
i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_1) I forgot that your vocabulary isn't that formed as it should be to complete an adult person_

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**

_2) we're not freaks, you imbecile  
_  
**skysplits:**  
but you do admit there's a 'we'?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_just shut up and listen_

**skysplits:**  
i'm all ears

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**_  
I didn't rest like I planned on doing _

**skysplits:**  
what? why not?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_something else happened_

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I did lay down and closed my eyes for few moments though_

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_and then I heard a knock on the door and I went to see who it was_

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I assumed that it was probably one of my roommate's friends _

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_it was Kurt_ _  
_  
**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_the only person I could truly ever trust _

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_came here to NYC_

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I screamed so loud that I think the whole campus heard me  
_  
**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_but I didn't care because he was there and I was no more alone _

**skysplits:**  
oh god

**skysplits:**  
you have no idea how happy I am for you

**skysplits:**  
just so happy

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_thank you. I am still hyperventilating_

**skysplits:**  
wait a sec. what is your fiancée going to think about it?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_not only is Kurt gay, but also Finn's step brother. The weirdest thing is that we were both in love with him. But that was a long time ago thankfully _

**skysplits:**  
holy shit that sounds like a freakin telenovela

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_it was actually incredibly silly _

**skysplits:**  
so, things will start getting better now?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I honestly do think so. I've got the person I wanted the most next to me and I just know that everything will be the way it should soon  
_  
**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_thank you for keeping me safe for all this time _

**skysplits:**  
oh and now you're gonna dump me? when you don't need me anymore? _  
_  
**skysplits:**  
like I'm some cheap magazine you read for haste fun and thew away?

**skysplits:**  
or a prostitute after one night stand?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_what is wrong with you? _

**skysplits:**  
just kidding

**skysplits:  
**we're still talking right?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_of course we are_

**skysplits:**  
awesome

**skysplits:**  
i'd really like that

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_you know…_  
**  
i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I've never actually properly asked you if you are possibly a prostitute_

**…**

(9:21pm)**  
**Hey, how are you?_  
_  
(9:22pm)  
Hellooo?_  
_**  
**(9:26pm)  
No, I'm not a prostitute.

…

(22:12pm)  
_Hey! I couldn't answer anytime sooner, I am so terribly sorry. I am helping Kurt with his boxes currently. Guess what's written on one of them?_

(22:14pm)  
Oh god. It's Barbra, isn't it?

(22:15pm)_  
Yes! I know it was an easy guess, and a fun one as well, for me though.. but how did you guessed right? _

(22:17pm)  
Because I know that you hide innocent bodies there to sacrifice them to your greater goddess.

(22:18pm)  
_You are never going to be serious and mature when it comes to Barbra?  
_  
(22:20pm)  
Hey, when we're discussing a rather boring subject, one of us has to keep this conversation on a tiny edge of fun.

(22:22pm)  
_Yes, one of us has to do that and the other one has the brain. _

(22:23pm)  
Oh snap.

(22:23pm)  
_Did you just snapped a balloon? _

(22:25pm)  
What? No, god no. It's just an expression. But you wouldn't know it, it's from the 21 century.

(22:27pm)  
_It's weird. _

(22:28pm)  
Well, you're weird too.

(22:30pm)  
_You're such a child._

(22:31pm)  
I will be taking that as a compliment._  
_  
(22:31pm)  
_? _

(22:33pm)  
It's our aim to be a grown up adult, but it's just pure happiness to be and stay a child.

(22:36pm)  
_Sometimes I try really hard to understand you. And I can't decide if it's good or bad that you see some things from the bright side. _

(22:37pm)  
It's definitely a good thing.

(22:39pm)  
_But I guess you've decided it for me. : ) So, how is school?_

(22:40pm)  
It's going well for now. A problem with history though, but I'll get it done. Is everything okay with you?  
**  
**(22:42pm)  
_Yes, thank goodness. Except for the dance teacher. She still wants me dead. _

(22:44pm)  
Wow, she honestly does sound like a lunatic.

(22:47pm)  
_I think she escaped from the local mental facility, but let's not spread that rumor. She always comments how my eye color reminds her of 'poop' though. _

(22:49pm)  
And I'm guessing you have brown eyes, right? No offense.

(22:49pm)  
_You guess right. _

(22:52pm)  
That woman is seriously insane. When I think of brown eyes, I think of chocolate.

(22:53pm)  
_Well, it looks like everyone thinks of their favorite meal when they think of brown eyes. _

(22:56pm)  
I just got that. _  
_  
(22:57pm)  
_: P _

(22:59m)  
Good one. Proud of you. But no, I think dark eyes are sexy and attractive as hell.

(23:03pm)  
_You really think so? _

(23:05pm)  
I really do.

(23:08pm)  
_What color are your eyes? _

(23:10pm)  
Are you sure you want to know? Because of "the game" :P

(23:11pm)  
_It's only fair this way. _

(23:13pm)  
Hazel._  
_  
(23:15pm)  
_Astonishing. One part of your face – check. _

(23:17pm)  
You're seriously doing those kind of checks?

(23:18pm)  
_Yes. It's crazy fun remember? _

(23:20pm)  
Yeah, it's all fun and crazy until you choose me as your next sacrifice victim.

(23:23pm)  
_You know what, maybe you'd like to share the next virtual date with Cassie and her favorite meal._


	15. JFC

Okay guys, this chapter is a bit longer than usual. Is that what you've asked for?

**Musicfutbolfan6, lileyfan1415, mixtapesandcellmates, anon, annalucindaberry, SoFlaComet, Sissa, breathless01, Fanngirrl 1987, gllover22, garnmcgaughn, justsotv, anon** - thank you for the kind reviews.

**mixtapesandcellmates** - only a text story.

**annalucindaberry** - then you can see where it leads to. :)

**Fanngirrl 1987** - I have not decided yet, to be honest.

**garnmcgaughn** - read my response for the 9th chapter, another user asked the same question.

Enjoy!

* * *

_(October 28th)_

(21:41pm)

_At our new apartment, painting the walls with Kurt. God, I am so tired I can barely keep my eyelids up._

(21:43pm)  
Lie down, get some rest.

(21:44pm)_  
Why do people always say "lie down"? It's natural and predictable that you are going to lie down, we cannot possibly lie up. _

(21:46pm)  
Do you think that sometimes you think too much?

(21:46pm)  
Wait, don't answer that. It would just be a bonus to too much thinking.

(21:47pm)  
_Haha. NO. _

(21:50pm)  
_I will paint a bit more, just so I would be free of any obligations for tomorrow. What you can finish today, do not leave for tomorrow. _

(21:51pm)  
Really? I thought it was "if you can leave it for tomorrow, why bother doing it today."

(21:52pm)  
_We certainly have incredibly different aspects on everything. _

(21:52pm)  
That must be why we get along so well.

(21:54pm)  
_And I just adore irony and sarcasm._

(21:55pm)  
They adore you too._  
_  
(21:57pm)  
_Funny. I am going to get back at my work._

(21:59pm)  
Yeah, I'm pretty tired myself so I think I'm going to hit the bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?

(22:01pm)  
_Alright. Sleep well. _

(22:03pm)  
You too. : )

…

_(October 29th)  
_

(10:29am)  
I hate history.

(10:35am)  
_It hates you too._  
**  
**(10:37am)  
Because of 'they adore you too' right? Never mind, I still hate it, and I find it rather haunting.

(10:49am)  
_Why is that? _

(10:42am)  
Because they all died and now they won't leave us alone.

(10:44am)  
_Well, you need to understand the duty of its importance. It may not be equal as the status of other subjects, but that doesn't make it any less significant. _

(10:47am)  
I am learning about the exact time of Van Gogh's birth day.

(10:49am)  
_Okay, well, see, you might need that information someday. _

(10:51am)  
Yes, if I want to throw a fucking pinata for it._  
_  
(10:53am)  
_When are you ending classes? _

(10:54am)  
In an hour or two. Why?

(10:56am)  
_I need to talk to you._

…

(12:24pm)  
Is anything important? I would gladly log on to Skype, but the laptop seems to be ditching on me again.

(12:28pm)  
_It's alright. And it is. _

(12:29pm)  
Did Barbra sell a new album?_  
_  
(12:30pm)  
_I think I would already have it. _

(12:31pm)  
Did she get another pet?

(12:32pm)  
_No, I don't think so. _

(12:34pm)  
Did she sneeze on a napkin and you've found it, and you want to sell it on eBay like the rest of the creeps?

(12:36pm)  
_What? Of course not._

(12:37pm)**  
**Okay, maybe you might be less barbrarian today._  
_  
(12:39pm)  
_I would never sell that kind of gold.  
_**  
**(12:41pm)  
I spoke too soon.

(12:43pm)  
_Listen, Brody showed up at my apartment last night, which is still fresh and not entirely painted. _

(12:44pm)  
Did you sleep together?

(12:44pm)_  
No, why would you assume such a thing? _

(12:45pm)  
Key words. Brody

(12:45pm)  
_And?  
_  
(12:46pm)  
Well, that's it.

(12:47pm)  
_Ah, no we didn't.. He brought flowers. _

(12:47pm)  
Omg.

(12:48pm)  
_What? _

(12:50pm)  
Nothing, the story is too slow I have to keep myself interested.

(12:51pm)  
_Be serious when I need you to be. _

(12:52pm)  
Got it.

(12:54pm)  
_We shared opinions and had long discussions and then we slow danced. Then a bit closer. _

(12:55pm)  
And you kissed?_  
_  
(12:57pm)  
_No, nothing happened. He left afterwards. _

(12:58pm)  
Then why is this so important if nothing at all happened? He's still alive right?

(12:59pm)  
_What are you talking about? _

(01:02pm)  
Sacrificing.

(01:04pm)  
_Yes, he is, but I think I have a possible idea on who my next target might be._

(01:05pm)  
What did Kurt do now?  
**  
**(01:07pm)  
_Khm. Anyway, it is important because I have a fiancée and I shouldn't be engaging in such actions. _

(01:09pm)  
Your "fiancée" broke up with you, why are you still calling him like that?

(01:13pm)  
_Because it is the only thing that bring me hope and faith that someday we will get together once again and for good. I am sure we will._

(01:14pm)  
But what if you don't?

(01:14pm)  
_Please don't start again with this. _

(01:17pm)  
No, but listen to me now. You're always telling me that I need to share my thoughts and opinions more, to be open and face the facts. This is my way of it, informing you of my advices. Why don't you answer my question?

(01:19pm)  
_I thought you don't care about our relationship. _

(01:20pm)  
I don't. _  
_  
(01:20m)  
I care about you.

(01:21pm)  
_I hate it when you put it that way. _

(01:22pm)  
I got to put it in some way so I can steal an answer from you ^^

(01:24pm)  
_The rare times you are uncharacteristically adorable._

(01:24pm)  
Bitch please, I'm always adorable.

(01:25pm)  
_And it's back. _

(01:27pm)  
Answer please?_  
_  
(01:29pm)  
_Alright. There is a slight possibility that we won't get back together. Slight. _

(01:30pm)  
Only slight?

(01:33pm)  
_Yes, slight. I am hurt by his rash decision though. But maybe there's a chance we'll overcome this. _

(01:35pm)  
_Wait a second, Kurt is at the door, he forgot his keys. _

(01:41pm)  
_As I was saying, we might not get back together. It has been three months and he hasn't called even once. I like to believe that he still does, but I'm not sure if he cares that much._

(01:43pm)  
Three months? Jfc.

(01:43pm)  
_Just friendly care?_

(01:44pm)  
Sure, why not. _  
_  
(01:45pm)  
_He's in the army, he is undoubtedly dealing with a lot of problems. _

(01:47pm)  
Still doesn't justify him.

(01:49pm)  
_Maybe not, but I do miss him. And I am sure he misses me as well. _

(01:50pm)  
What are you going to do about Brody?

(01:52pm)  
_I honestly have no idea. We can be friends though, he is such a wonderful person I would love to have in my life. _  
**  
**(01:53pm)  
I guess that settles it.

(01:55pm)  
_By the way, are you still alone? As in single, I mean. _

(01:55pm)  
And still happy.

(01:56pm)  
_But how? Wouldn't you like someone to be there next to you all the time? _

(01:57pm)  
Sure, that's why I have a roommate.

(01:58pm)  
_You know what I mean. _

(01:59pm)  
It's all lovely, but I am really not in a mood for hunting. _  
_  
(02:02pm)  
_You make it sound like we're animals._

(02:04pm)  
We are. And all monsters are human.

(02:03pm)  
_Excuse me? _

(02:05pm)  
American Horror Story? Never seen it?

(02:06pm)  
_Not really._

(02:07pm)  
You should definitely check it out.

(02:08pm)  
_Is it a musical? _

(02:11pm)  
You know, if you were watching it, you have no idea how hard you would laugh right now. No, it's not a musical. Though the same producer who created it has another show that is in fact a musical. You can check that out._  
_  
(02:13pm)  
_Oh, I would love to. What is it called? _

(02:15pm)  
I think it's called Faberry. But I have no idea what it means.

(02:17pm)  
_Unfamiliar term. I will it check it out though. _

(02:20pm)  
By the way, I've been meaning to ask you something but I always forget.. that time when I was listing my collection of video games.. did you fall asleep?

(02:23pm)  
_No, I didn't. My battery went off. _

(02:24pm)**  
**You charged it that day. _  
_  
(02:24pm)  
_It's a crappy battery._ _  
_**  
**(02:26pm)  
Are you sure? Next time, when I get new ones, I am going to make you describe every game I have. In pure details.

(02:28pm)  
_I shouldn't have fallen asleep. _

(02:29pm)  
You're facing your punishment.

…

_(October 30th)_

(11:11am)  
Good morning. What's up?

(11:15am)  
_A lot of studying. I am at the caffee, brought my laptop to do homework.  
_  
(11:16am)  
Want me to help?

(11:18am)  
_No, you probably have a lot of work yourself, the least I want to is smother you with my own. _

(11:19am)  
Already did mine. Genius with amazing computer skills, remember? Let me help you.

(11:21am)  
_Are you completely sure? I do not wish to force you into this. _

(11:24am)  
You're not making me do anything. I chose to offer you help on my own. And now you will gladly accept it, so we can finish it faster. Ok?

(11:25am)  
_Ok. Thank you. _

(11:26am)  
Don't mention it. No seriously, don't mention it, I don't want to be known for helping a nemesis out.

(11:28am)  
_I would say something to you, but I really do need your help, so I am choosing to stay quiet. _

(11:30am)  
Good decision. Such power I have. _  
_  
(11:31am)  
_But I might change my mind. _

(11:33am)  
Now, now. Let's fucking terrorize this assignment.

(11:34am)  
_And there you go people, the person who is perfectly qualified for this. _

(11:35am)  
Honey, sarcasm isn't going to help you in this moment.

(11:37am)  
_But you're allowed to use it all the time!_

(11:39am)  
Because I am awesome.  
**  
**(11:41am)  
_Let's just get start with this. _

(11:42am)  
So, what shall we write about?

(11:46am)  
_An essay about Napoleon Bonaparte, how and why did he conquer some of the countries he did, and everything that seems plausible about him. I basically only need the internet for this, for research, sources, but the last time I made a tremendous essay about the French Revolution, Mr. Davis said that I didn't let myself think rationally. I don't think I've done anything wrong. _

(11:47am)  
I'm sure you've done something wrong.

(11:48am)  
_Seriously, not the time. _

(11:50pm)  
Alright, so Napoleon? The short dude that got all the chicks, right? I will never understand that, like ever.

(11:51pm)  
_Yes, him. _

(11:52pm)  
Well, what are you waiting for? Write that down.

(11:53pm)  
_You are kidding me, right? I'm certainly not writing that down._

(11:53pm)  
But it's true, isn't it? You can also add "nobody will ever understand this."

(11:55pm)  
_Don't be immature. _

(11:56pm)  
I am honestly telling you to write that down.

(11:57pm)  
_Ugh, fine. I will play this with you. What else should I write? _

(11:59pm)  
Why did he conquer some states? Because he was a freakin' shorty badass emperor and he could. But mostly because it was the fucking 18_th _century and there wasn't much stuff to do._  
_  
(12:02pm)  
_Why am I even doing this.. _

(12:03pm)  
Just trust me.

…

(01:27pm)  
Have you written everything I've said?

(01:28pm)  
_Unfortunately, yes and I've surprised myself because of it. _  
**  
**(01:33pm)  
Wonderful. Now, what you do next is explain each information and turn it into an average, boring, long essay that will make your teach cry tears of joy of its well detailed beauty. For an example, instead of saying "he conquered all because there wasn't much to do"_, _you say "because having more territories meant having more power and a huge, rapid increase in the economics department and army status." Stuff like that. Get it?

(01:35pm)  
_I think I do. I am amazed, I must say. I never thought I can start it this simple, I have always believed in being eloquent at the first shot. _

(01:36pm)  
Well, see, now you learned something from me. Have I been of any help?

(01:37pm)  
_You've been of great help. Thank you. _

(01:39pm)  
Always use that way from now, it will save you a lot of energy and time.

(01:40pm)  
_I will, thank you for introducing it to me. _

(01:40pm)  
: ) _  
_  
(01:41pm)  
But seriously, don't mention it.

…

(06:22m)  
Did you turn it in?

(06:24pm)  
_Yes, and now all we have to do is waaaait. _

(06:25pm)  
Don't you worry your pretty little mind.

(06:25pm)  
_People throw rocks at things that shine : )_

(06:26pm)  
No, just don't worry it, it will cause more stress.

(06:27pm)  
_-.- _

(06:28pm)  
_But how can you be so sure? _

(06:30pm)  
Well I know YOU and the fact that the said "average blabla" is basically your static, standard language so that's why I'm not worrying.

(06:31pm)  
_That has a double meaning; both compliment and an insult. _

(06:31pm)  
Impressed?

(06:34pm)  
_No, I know YOU and the fact that you are too proud to actually give a proper compliment, so you have to pack it up in one of your irony comments. _

(06:36pm)**  
**You know what's the best thing is from all of that? _  
_  
(06:37pm)  
_That I choose to ignore your ignorant childish behavior most of the time?_ _  
_**  
**(06:38pm)  
No, but thanks for the info. I meant the main fact is that we know each other.

(06:38pm)  
_I am sorry, you are right. We've never actually seen each other so well. But why? _

(06:39pm)  
Because screw logic.

(06:41pm)  
_Why so vulgar about it?_

(06:41pm)  
Because screw politeness?

(06:42pm)  
_Can't win with you, can I.._

(06:45pm)  
_Fun fact: I enjoy our bickering sometime.  
_  
(06:46pm)  
Fun fact: you usually start it.

(06:47pm)  
_What? That is not true at all! _

(06:47pm)  
You're starting it.

(06:49pm)  
_Ugh, fun fact: I sometimes hate you. _

(06:51pm)  
Fun fact: I noticed that you always mistake the word "love" with "hate". I don't see how, but then again screw logic.

(06:52pm)  
_Fun fact: You have this need to be right. _

(06:52pm)  
Fun fact: You have this need to be wrong.

(06:53pm)  
_Fun fact: hating you right now. _

(06:54pm)  
Fun fact: loving* you right now. _  
_  
(06:56pm)  
_I have to go now. _

(06:57pm)  
Why? Did I say something wrong?

(06:58pm)  
_No, no. Brody is taking me out. We're having friendly dinner. _

(06:58pm)  
Just friendly?

(06:59pm)  
_Just friendly. He knows about Finn and he said himself that friends is doable for him as well. _

(07:01pm)  
Yes, as in code for "I guess I'll have to wait a bit longer to get into your pants"  
**  
**(07:02pm)  
_Are you jealous perhaps? _

(07:02pm)  
Does he have a full collection of all the Final Fantasy games? I don't think so.

(07:03pm)  
_Will you be on Skype around 11pm? _

(07:05pm)  
Maybe.

(07:06pm)  
_Alright then, I will be going now. _

(07:07pm)  
Bye. Have a good time.

(07:08pm)  
_Thank you. _  
**  
**(07:11pm)  
_Hey, are you sure you are going to be fine, not bored or anything? I can stay, you know. _

(07:12pm)  
Completely sure, go and have fun. You've done a lot for today. Why do you ask though?

(07:13pm)  
_Jfc : ) _


	16. Colon Punctuation

**justsotv, HolyShootItzKori, Smashhingg, Jaely, mixtapesandcellmates, musica1514, lileyfan1415, raelynne9, Sissa, agarza1538, wkgreen, gllover22, garnmcgaughn, anon 1, anon 2, lisk**_a _thank you all, you are wonderful!

**HolyShootItzKori** - JFC stands for Jesus F***ing Christ. But Rachel basically renamed its meaning hehe.

**lileyfan1415** - Sorry to disappoint, but not soon.

**liska** - No, 100 chapters is too many. Maybe 90. :P

Enjoy guys!

* * *

_(October 30th)_

(09:32pm)  
_I'm in the bathroom. _

(09:34pm)  
Right, it's exactly the information I need. _  
_  
(09:36pm)  
_No, I mean I'm in the bathroom of the restaurant Brody took me to. And I am texting you because I'm in a need of your advice._

(09:37pm)  
Shoot.

(09:40pm)  
_We were discussing school, then friends and family, and finally Finn. I told him my honest opinion on my relationship with him and his own thought was and I quote "if he broke up with you, to join the army, why are you still waiting for him?" _

(09:42pm)  
Well I have to say that I agree with him. What if you wait for him while he finds himself someone? I mean, the dude's right. You shouldn't wait around.

(09:42pm)  
_But what should I tell him exactly? _

(09:44pm)  
What you've told me. That there's a possibility that Finn and you might not get back together.

(09:45pm)  
_But will that give him ray of hope? _

(09:46pm)  
Not going to lie, it might._  
_  
(09:48pm)  
_Alright, but I have decided that I would like to have him only as a friend in my life, for now that is. _

(09:49pm)  
Tell him that too.

(09:50pm)  
_Thank you for your help. _

(09:52pm)  
Always the wise one.

…

(11:02pm)  
_Hey! How are you? _

(11:06pm)  
_Hello?_ _  
_**  
**(11:07pm)  
Hello?

(11:08pm)  
_Ah. What is your mind set on now? _

(11:09pm)  
A book. How was the friend date?

(11:12pm)  
_Lovely. I told him what you have suggested and he understood completely, without questioning it.  
_  
(11:14pm)  
Good.

(11:17pm)  
_Did anything interesting happen with you? _

(11:19pm)  
Not really, been reading this book for some time.

(11:20pm)  
_If I may ask, what are you reading? _

(11:21pm)  
Stardust. I think you know it.

(11:23pm)  
_I am certain I am familiar with the title, but maybe I should read it once more just to be more positive. _

(11:23pm)

(11:25pm)  
I'm going to hit the bed now, sorry I didn't stay much to exchange texts with you. I am just incredibly tired and have this awful headache. _  
_  
(11:27pm)  
_Painkillers? _

(11:29pm)  
Helped a bit, and then it stopped affecting.

(11:32pm)  
_Well, what I would suggest is just simple holding and close proximity. Trust me, it never fails to help. Just to be in another one's arms makes you forget completely about the pain. _

(11:34pm)  
Yeah, I'm not that close with my roommate.

(11:35pm)  
_:hold:_

(11:35pm)

(11:36pm)  
_I am holding you, using virtual reality. _

(11:38pm)  
No, I'm a gamer and I use the virtual world all the time. That is NOT virtual.

(11:39pm)  
_Just shut up and imagine me next to you. _

(11:41am)  
Yeah, because imagining your creepy one sided Barbra skype icon is relaxing as hell.

(11:41am)  
_I am serious. _

(11:42pm)  
It's not that bad, I can feel it going away.

(11:43pm)  
_Once I show up, all is cured. _

(11:43pm)  
And now it's back.

(11:44pm)  
-_- Just lay down and rest. We will talk tomorrow.

(11:45pm)  
Okay, will do. Sleep tight

(11:46pm)  
_Good night : )_

…

_(November 3__rd__ ) _

(13:25pm)  
_Are you aware of what is soon? _

(13:26pm)  
An answer to that question? _  
_  
(13:27pm)  
_No, your sarcasm just got in the way. _

(13:27pm)  
Fine, I am sorry. What is soon?

(13:28pm)  
_December! _  
**  
**(13:30pm)  
For like, a month.

(13:32pm)  
_I knoooow, but I cannot wait for it. I simply adore snow, and making snowmen, angels and anything that has to do with winter and its Christmas magic. _

(13:34pm)  
Adorable.

(13:35pm)  
_^_^ So what are you up to? _

(13:36pm)  
Chillin' with my guitar

(13:36pm)  
_Chillin'? _

(13:37pm)  
Yeah, I thought it would sound cool when I say it. _  
_  
(13:37pm)  
_Your illogical interpretations of "cool" are slightly wrong. _

(13:38pm)  
Yup, and now I am ashamed.

(13:40pm)  
_Now you are adorable. _

(13:40pm)  
:blushes: Am I doing this right? What is the use of it?

(13:41pm)  
_Yes, you are. Use it to express emotions and actions you would do but can't because of some obstacles like distance, being the most usual one. _

(13:41pm)  
So, snow is on your, besides from Barbra of course, to die for list?

(13:43pm)  
_Yes. I actually love making inscriptions in the snow, It seems so authentic. _

(13:44pm)  
I guess I'm okay with winter. I just hate the fact that it's so freaking cold and I have to wear all these fuzzy clothes.

(13:46pm)  
_I don't know why, but I suddenly had a mental image of you like a 'fuzzy' lion in my head. _

(13:46pm)  
The nickname can be arranged :P

(13:47pm)**  
**Btw, I am so, so bored. Do you want to play some online game with me maybe? We've never done that. _  
_  
(13:48pm)  
_Oh, that would be delightful. Do you have anything in mind? _ _  
_**  
**(13:48pm)  
You can pick something.

(13:49pm)  
_You know you're the brain with this one. _

(13:51pm)  
I'm always the brain. And I know, but because games are one of my favorite boredom killers, I want you to choose one. Anyone.

(13:53pm)  
_Alright then. Are there any Broadway related musical games? Possibly hit some high notes on the keyboard, or something that resemblances that?_

(13:54pm)  
Yeah, it was a bad idea to let you choose.

(13:54pm)  
_Jerk.  
_  
(13:56pm)  
How about Call of Duty?

(13:57pm)  
_What is it about? _

(13:59pm)  
War game. I shoot you, you shoot me.

(14:00pm)  
_No shooting games. _

(14:02pm)  
Fine. What do you want specifically?

(14:02pm)  
NOT Broadway.

(14:04pm)  
_Something fun and exciting, yet NOT bloody. _

(14:05pm)  
Yeah, there are no such things.

(14:05pm)  
_You're lying._

(14:06pm)  
I am.

(14:09pm)  
How about Draw My Thing? _  
_  
(14:10pm)  
_Oh, that sounds good. What is it about?_

(14:11pm)  
Basically, draw something and you have to guess and vice versa.

(14:11pm)  
_Brilliant!  
_  
(14:15pm)  
Alright. Go on the website.

…

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_lover:**  
ok starting

** :  
**_a house? _

** :**  
_a horse?_

** :**  
_Pinocchio? _

** :**  
_okay, what is it? I give up_

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_lover:**  
_Barbra Streisand_  
**  
:**  
_I don't want to play this game with you _

…

(17:15pm)  
Ok, we need to pause.

(17:16pm)  
_Why? It just got interesting! _

(17:16pm)  
Because you've started winning.

(17:17pm)  
_Exactly! : D _  
**  
**(17:18pm)  
We've been playing this game for 3 hours. I think it's safe to say that we do need a fair break.

(17:19pm)  
_I assumed you gamers are able to play a game, irrelevant to its genre, for a longer amount of time. _

(17:20pm)  
I assumed that you wouldn't start winning.

(17:21pm)  
_ .out:  
_  
(17:22pm)  
.off:

(17:23pm)  
_Morbid much. _

(17:23pm)  
Hey, it's virtual right? : P

(17:25pm)  
_I want to ask you something and I want you to answer me honestly. _

(17:26pm)  
Shoot

(17:27pm)  
_Don't you mean :shoot:? Hehe : ) _

(17:28pm)  
Depends on the upcoming question.

(17:30pm)  
_That is not nice. The question, did you have fun playing it with me?_ _  
_  
(17:32pm)  
Of course. Until you've started winning that is.

(17:34pm)  
_But you did have fun? _

(17:35pm)  
I had fun. : )

(17:37pm)  
_I am really glad. : )_

(17:39pm)  
But why are you asking me that?  
**  
**(17:41pm)  
_No purposeful reason. Actually I wanted to make sure I wasn't being competitive, it belongs in my expressive vices. _

(17:42pm)  
I'm afraid to recognize the good ones, if that is your bad trait.

(17:43pm)  
_Ass. _

(17:45pm)  
_Wait a sec, Kurt forgot his keys again. _

(17:46pm)  
Okay.

(17:57pm)  
You there?

(18:13pm)  
C'moooon, I'm kind of bored here.

(18:20pm)  
Really bored.

(18:35pm)  
Why aren't you answering?

(18:40pm)  
Yooooo!

(18:42pm)  
BARBRA.

…

(10:33pm)  
I hope some anti-barbrarians didn't come for you. _  
_  
(10:35pm)  
One's right here.

(10:38pm)  
And they don't even know what they're saying, 'cause they're kind of going craaaazy.

(10:42pm)  
Answer soon. Jfc.

…

**skysplits:**  
finally!  
**  
skysplits:**  
you there?

**skysplits:**  
still not talking?

**skysplits:**  
alright then

**skysplits:**  
i'll try to guess

**skysplits:**  
did I say something wrong? because i honestly don't remember

**skysplits:**  
is it maybe about brody taking you out to dinner?

**skysplits:**  
or are you just busy?

**skysplits:**  
or are you really sometimes truly offended by my nickname jokes e.g. barbrarian?

**skysplits:**  
because i am just kidding

**skysplits:**  
i don't really mean that

**skysplits:**  
i hope you know it _  
_  
**skysplits:**  
but your reactions

**skysplits:**  
are just precious

**skysplits:**  
it makes me want to do it all the time

**skysplits:**  
i can just imagine you sticking out your tongue at me

**skysplits:**  
or making a pretend gun with your fingers and shooting the screen or the phone

**skysplits:**  
and i like the colon punctuation thing

**skysplits:**  
i like knowing what would you do if you were here

**skysplits:**  
here with me

**skysplits:  
**and sometimes i just hate the fact that you're not_  
_  
**skysplits:**  
all the time actually _  
_**  
skysplits:**  
i want to get to know you more

**skysplits:**  
even though i know

**skysplits:**  
a lot about you

**skysplits:**  
i want to know you in personal

**skysplits:**  
i want this to be real

**skysplits:**  
i don't want to text each other on daily bases_  
_  
**skysplits:**  
i mean i don't want to JUST text each other

**skysplits:**  
and i want this

**skysplits:**  
whatever this is

**skysplits:**  
to be real

**skysplits:**  
:blushes:

**skysplits:**  
and god you have no idea

**skysplits:**  
how boring my life was

**skysplits:**  
before your text appeared on my screen

**skysplits:**  
i knew it was a wrong number

**skysplits:**  
but i didn't have much to do that night_  
_  
**skysplits:**  
and i thought that talking to you couldn't be worse than that

**skysplits:**  
it turned out to be the best

**skysplits:**  
.more:

**skysplits:**  
and i honestly don't know what am i doing right now

**skysplits:**  
if this is right

**skysplits:**  
if it should go like this

**skysplits:**  
and i kind of need you to tell me that i'm adorable now

**skysplits:**  
which is rare, but isn't because i am freaking adorable

**skysplits:**  
and also

**skysplits:**  
fun fact:

**skysplits:**  
you are perfect

**skysplits:**  
to me you are

**skysplits:**  
and to my phone

**skysplits:**  
i mean the screen always lights up when i get a new message from you

**skysplits:**  
coincidence? i don't think so

**skysplits:**  
I like making you smile

**skysplits:**  
and i like that you make me smile too

**skysplits:**  
and now i need you to actually respond to all of this

**skysplits:**  
because i don't know what to think

**skysplits:**  
we're crushing my walls together right?

**skysplits:**  
i need your help on this

**skysplits:**  
please answer me

**skysplits:**  
.you:

**skysplits:**  
are you there?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_no _

**skysplits:  
**did i see irony there? : )_  
_  
**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_no _ _  
_**  
skysplits:**  
then who am i possibly talking to?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_Finn Hudson_

* * *

I hope you had fun reading this chapter. I promise, loves, something big is going to happen.

And if you want to, you check out my new story, "ABC", also a Faberry fic. Not a text one though. :)


	17. Realization

**lileyfan1415, gllover22, Denethion, SoFlaComet, mixtapesandcellmates, You-Know-Who-I-Is, Musicmakesmehigh, lambchopx, wkgreen, southernranger1, DAgron01, Sissa, garnmcgaughn, MelG2, justsotv, Guest, moi, Guest2, EmiLoud, Jaely, liska, anon, SllnaaEsh, rachelnotberry, TheMaddHatter19,** thank you, loves, for your wonderful reviews!

**gllover22** - soon :)

**Denethion** - I tend to write Rachel as the one from the show, the way she still clings to Finn = her past and just cannot let it go.

**EmiLoud** - :hug: :)

**liska** - I'm guessing he probably kicked a chair. Poor chairs.

**anon** - His timing is absolutely always despicable.

Enjoy!

* * *

_(November 4__th__)_

(11:02am)  
_Log on. _

…

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_hey_  
**  
skysplits:**  
hey is everything okay?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_not exactly_

**skysplits:  
**?  
**  
i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_Finn is here_

**skysplits:**  
finn

**skysplits:**  
as in

**skysplits:**  
the fiancée

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**_  
yes, him _

**skysplits:**  
where is he now?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_taking a shower_

**skysplits:**  
right

**skysplits:**  
well what have you talked about?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_his reason for leaving the army_

**skysplits:**  
and that is?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_he accidentally shot himself in the leg, so they released him and he wanted to reconcile with me _

**skysplits:**  
but if he hadn't shot himself

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_btw how fucking stupid do you have to be to do that _

**skysplits:**  
would he still have visited you?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I don't know  
_  
**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I honestly haven't asked him that _

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_but that isn't the point here_ _  
_  
**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_in the middle of our conversation, somebody knocked at the door and I was positively convinced it was Kurt_

**skysplits:**  
and let me guess. brody?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_yes _

**skysplits:**  
"surprise motherfuckers"

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_please be serious_

**skysplits:**  
i'm sorry, what happened next?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_Finn opened the door and Brody was just standing there firmly, daisies in his hands_  
**  
i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_they talked briefly, Brody gave me the flowers and just left  
_**  
i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_afterwards Finn and I got into a fight. My argument was the fact that he didn't call me at all and we were at least supposed to stay in contact_  
**  
skysplits:**  
how did it end?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I informed him that Brody is just a good friend of mine and he didn't believe me because, I quote, "none sane girl would want a good looking guy like him only for a friend"_

**skysplits:  
**jesus does this guy have like a twelve pack, it just sounds like exaggeration  
**  
i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_0% fat_

**skysplits:**  
damn

**skysplits:**  
continue

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**_  
the last thing he said to me before we went to bed was that he 'wasn't in the mood for talking' _

**skysplits:**  
ouch

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I just don't know what to do. It's morning and we are still not on speaking terms_

**skysplits:**  
can i ask you something?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_sure_

**skysplits:**  
do you want him back?

**skysplits:**  
do you?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I honestly don't know _

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I don't think I do_

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_part of me wants to believe that I should just not be in a relationship for a while, that Finn and I just are not made for each other like we thought we were  
_  
**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_but the other part believe that no one will ever love me like he does _

**skysplits:**  
that is fucking bullshit and you know it _  
_  
**skysplits:**  
why wouldn't anyone love you?

**skysplits:**  
is there something that is not loveable about you?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_nobody's perfect_

**skysplits:**  
I am not saying you are

**skysplits:**  
but you are not far from it

**skysplits:**  
the things i learned about you

**skysplits:**  
through freaking text messages  
**  
skysplits:**  
listen to me

**skysplits:**  
my realizations_  
_**  
skysplits:**  
when we first met  
**  
skysplits:**  
it was when i wanted to contact shawn to check on my laptop

**skysplits:**  
and instead i contacted you

**skysplits:**  
i was incredibly irritated almost immediately after a few of your responses

**skysplits:**  
you were using your big words  
**  
skysplits:**  
and i just wondered

**skysplits:**  
jesus christ did any of her friends spent a day with her without trying to tape her mouth shut

**skysplits:**  
i realized you are eloquent

**skysplits:**  
then we talked about barbra

**skysplits:**  
and you barked about how the fans are very loyal  
**  
skysplits:**  
as you are one of her biggest

**skysplits:**  
and i realized how you're not only loyal to her

**skysplits:**  
you're loyal to everyone

**skysplits:**  
i was still going crazy cause of the laptop

**skysplits:**  
and you made me smile  
**  
skysplits:**  
i realized you are compassionate

**skysplits:**  
soon after i found out

**skysplits:**  
surprisingly you are fierce

**skysplits:**  
when i started taking a bit about my past

**skysplits:**  
and didn't want to continue much  
**  
skysplits:**  
you didn't ask me to detail it to you

**skysplits:**  
or the reason behind it

**skysplits:**  
you told me that when i was ready to talk

**skysplits:**  
you will be there to listen

**skysplits:**  
and then i realized you are understanding

**skysplits:**  
and patient  
**  
skysplits:**  
and respectful

**skysplits:**  
you gave me an honest opinion of me

**skysplits:**  
and i didn't answer for some amount of time

**skysplits:**  
i read all of those

**skysplits:**  
i did  
**  
skysplits:**  
and then i cried

**skysplits:**  
and then i didn't

**skysplits:**  
and then i understood how badly fucked up i truly was

**skysplits:**  
and then i cried some more

**skysplits:**  
because you were there  
**  
skysplits:**  
and you wanted me to open up to you

**skysplits:**  
and then i was there

**skysplits:**  
and i did want to tell you everything

**skysplits:**  
but i couldn't

**skysplits:**  
because i was afraid of you  
**  
skysplits:**  
afraid that you might hurt me

**skysplits:**  
i realized you are caring

**skysplits:**  
and kind

**skysplits:**  
and sensitive

**skysplits:**  
you made me wait for my friend to try out her 100 dresses  
**  
skysplits:**  
i realized you must be devoted to all of your friends equally, irrelevant to the time you spent with them or to the compatible interests

**skysplits:**  
when i surprised you with being on the other side of the park

**skysplits:**  
you chocked on air

**skysplits:**  
and i realized you were honest

**skysplits:**  
because that was the first time someone chocked on air  
**  
skysplits:**  
when they heard that i was behind them

**skysplits:**  
i instructed you to dig underneath the dirt

**skysplits:**  
and you did

**skysplits:**  
i realized you are tolerant

**skysplits:**  
you tolerate me a lot btw  
**  
skysplits:**  
then i told you that i don't want to hurt you

**skysplits:**  
and then i did  
**  
skysplits:**  
i didn't understand how bad i actually hurt you then

**skysplits:**  
and when i did

**skysplits:**  
i thought that you are never to speak with me again

**skysplits:**  
and then i cried

**skysplits:**  
a lot more  
**  
skysplits:**  
i thought i might die

**skysplits:**  
because i didn't deserve your answer

**skysplits:**  
when you responded

**skysplits:**  
you came back to my life

**skysplits:**  
and i came back to mine  
**  
skysplits:**  
i gave you barbra's autograph

**skysplits:**  
not because i know how much she means to you

**skysplits:**  
well that too

**skysplits:**  
but because i wanted you to know how much you mean to me

**skysplits:**  
you assured me that we will crush my walls together  
**  
skysplits:**  
and then i realized you are sincere

**skysplits:**  
and selfless

**skysplits:**  
and reliable

**skysplits:**  
and dependable

**skysplits:**  
and i just wanted to lean on you  
**  
skysplits:**  
literally

**skysplits:**  
you are also generous, trustworthy and spontaneous

**skysplits:**  
and ambitious, impartial, responsible, a good listener

**skysplits:**  
a great listener

**skysplits:**  
of course you can be annoying  
**  
skysplits:**  
highly annoying

**skysplits:**  
and bossy  
**  
skysplits:**  
and spoiled

**skysplits:**  
enraged perfectionist  
**  
i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_alright_

**skysplits:**  
but i hope now you understand

**skysplits:**  
why you are not that far

**skysplits:**  
from perfection

**skysplits:**  
and remember this  
**  
skysplits:**  
because i might say it possibly only once

**skysplits:**  
so listen carefully

**skysplits:**  
you

**skysplits:**  
are

**skysplits:**  
a strong independent black woman  
**  
skysplits:**  
who don't need no man

**skysplits:**  
simply put

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_do you want to know what i just realized?_

**skysplits:**  
that you are black and the statement fits perfectly?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_no_  
**  
i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_you_

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_are_

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_not close to being perfect_

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_because you already are_


	18. Feel Blue

**Param0re1, SoFlaComet, mixtapesandcellmates, SalGersGirl, lileyfan1415, lambchopx, garnmcgaughn, Musicmakesmehigh, DAgron01, Musicfutbolfan6, flashingnemo, gllover22, magickalagron, iExist62193, overnumerousness, Jaely, FaberryOTP, kayadev88, heavy-chan, wkgreen, bleed4her, Ilivebrittana, anon, New Reader, justsotv, anon2, l, anon3, WhoNeedsTheWorldWhenIGotYou, Cassicio, Midwinternight, kayeaug04, LionAgron, t, Serena** thank you, guys, reviews are more than appreciated!

**SalGersGirl** - I am really glad my story can do that. :)

**flashingnemo** - You will see, it won't disappoint. I did promise something big coming up. :)

**Ilivebrittana** - I adore your comment. :)

**anon2** - You will see.

Enjoy!

* * *

_(November 4__th__)_

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**_  
did you really mean everything you said?_

**skysplits:**  
of course i did

**skysplits:**  
i don't think you'll have any problems with finding the next person who will give you more attention and love than he does

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:  
**_I _

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_thank you _  
**  
skysplits:**  
you're welcome **i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**_  
he's coming_

**skysplits:**  
you make it sound like an ogre is coming or something like that

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?_

**skysplits:**  
sure_  
_**  
skysplits:**  
take my advice

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I will_

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_thank you : )_

**skysplits:**  
: )

…

_(November 5__th__)_

(12:24pm)  
_He doesn't want to let me go. He loves me.  
_  
(12:26pm)  
What? _  
_  
(12:27pm)  
_He said that he wants me, he wants us and he can't live without us._

(12:28pm)  
Then don't live, dude, it's cool.

(12:30pm)  
_I kind of told him I love him too. _

(12:32pm)  
What?!

(12:33pm)  
_And we kissed. _

(12:34pm)  
You kissed? God, these sudden, unpleasant informations..

(12:36pm)  
_Listen, he promised me that he will stay by my side and that he isn't going anywhere this time, because he loves me and wants us to have a future together. _

(12:37pm)  
I don't see you taking my advice. _  
_  
(12:38pm)  
_I am sorry, but what if he is the love of my life? _

(12:39pm)  
What if he isn't?

(12:40pm)  
_Just stop with your pessimist choice of suggestions. _

(12:43pm)  
I am trying to help you here, moron! I told you all these things yesterday because I needed you to believe in them and just get fucking rid of all of the self esteem problems you clearly still have!

(12:45pm)  
_I thanked you for that and I am truly thankful, but Finn said those things too. _ _  
_**  
**(12:46pm)  
You still don't realize it?

(12:46pm)  
_Realize what? _

(12:48pm)  
First of all, it is completely impossible that both of us said the exact same things.

(12:49pm)  
_Well, it wasn't accurately exact, but I think you know what I mean.  
_  
(12:50pm)  
No, I don't. And second of all, is he saying those things now?

(12:51pm)  
_He keeps telling me and assuring me that he loves me. _

(12:52pm)  
I didn't ask you that.

(12:52pm)  
_He doesn't need to. _

(12:54pm)  
Really? Why is that? If I had someone like you I would say that every single fucking day to them, even if it smothers them do death. They deserve and especially need to hear every bit of it.

(12:55pm)  
_I don't know how to reply on this.  
_  
(12:56pm)  
_I am sorry, but I love him. _

(12:56pm)  
You will love the next person too.

(12:57pm)  
_I'm not sure about the existence of the next person. _

(12:57pm)  
I am.

(12:58pm)  
_I need to make this decision myself. _  
**  
**(12:59pm)  
_And I did. _

(13:01pm)  
_You are either going to support my relationship with him or I am sorry, but we cannot communicate anymore. _

(13:03am)  
You're giving me the ultimatum?

(13:05am)  
_Unfortunately, I have to. _

(13:06pm)  
Fuck you then. I don't like you when you're with him.

(13:07pm)  
You're not the same person I say good mornings and good nights to.

(13:07pm)  
_I'm sorry. _

(13:09pm)  
No, I'm sorry, for letting you make this mistake and choosing to still have you in my life even though you want to make a hell out of yours.

… _  
_  
(10:14pm)  
_Are you sleeping? _

(10:17pm)  
Trying to.

(10:18pm)  
_Me too._

…

_(November 6__th__)_

(01:42am)  
_Are you possibly still trying to sleep?_

(01:46am)  
Yes.

(01:47am)  
_Me too again. _

(01:49am)  
Good, keep trying.

…  
_(November 7__th__)_

(15:20pm)  
_Hey. How are you? _

(15:23pm)  
Close to falling asleep, class time. You? _  
_  
(15:25pm)  
_Just fine, thank you for asking. I am actually showing Finn around. He is going to attend one of my dance classes, I hope I can do more than impress him. _

(15:27pm)  
Great.

(15:29pm)  
_Enthusiasm is appreciated. _

(15:29pm)  
GREAT.

…

(17:31pm)  
So, how did it go?

(17:33pm)  
_Good, I think. Finn said I reminded him of a cute penguin, indicating my dancing technique. _

(17:34pm)  
That's.. nice.

(17:35pm)  
_What are you up to? _

(17:37pm)  
Guitar stuff. Are you coming home soon? I am kind of bored. I want a draw something rematch. Plus, I am sorry about earlier. _  
_  
(17:37pm)  
_I am sorry too. Truce? _ _  
_**  
**(17:38pm)  
Truce, barbrarian.

(17:40pm)  
_Oh I am sorry once again, Finn is taking me out on a dinner date. But I promise you, that once we come back, he will fall asleep quickly, he always does, and I will log on and we shall play it : ) _

(17:41pm)  
Really? We're talking tonight, right?

(17:42pm)  
_Of course. Don't we always?_

(17:43pm)  
Alright then. Holding on to that.

(17:43pm)  
_You do that._

…_  
_  
(21:54pm)  
Are you coming home soon?

…

(10:01pm)  
It's 10pm, are you coming soon?

…

(11:16pm)  
11:15pm. Thought you'd be home by now.

…

(00:02am)  
I'm pretty tired, I'm going to hit the bed.

(00:03am)  
Just don't promise something you can't keep.

…

(01:05am)  
_Gosh, I am so sorry I didn't come to chat as we planned! I know I promised and I am terribly, terribly sorry for it. Finn and I took a longer walk, and discussed and acknowledged our potential future together. Afterwards we had dinner and then he took me to a show. You have no idea how sorry I am. I hope you sleep well, and we will talk in the morning. : )_

…_._

_(November 8__th__)_

(11:06am)  
Hey, can you log on?

(11:09am)  
So? _  
_  
(11:10am)  
_Oh, I am sorry, I will be there in 20. _

(11:12am)  
I kind of meant now, but that's alright I guess.

…  
**  
skysplits:**  
hey

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_hey, let me talk first _  
**  
i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_you have no idea how sorry I am for what I did  
_  
**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**_  
we made a deal and I've messed up _

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_it is just that finn and I haven't seen each other for such a long time and we needed to have this talk _

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_taking a longer walk through the park_

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_and with all of the unstoppable talking _

**skysplits:**  
you forgot about me

**skysplits:**  
yuo forgot about our meeting

**skysplits:**  
you*

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_no!  
_  
**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I didn't forget about you! _

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I just_

**skysplits:**  
oh please. you can say it

**skysplits:**  
just say it

**skysplits:**  
it doesn't mean anything, I can't even compare to him  
**  
skysplits:**  
he's the guy you have been in love with for two or three years

**skysplits:  
**and I'm just an unfamiliar face in your life  
**  
i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_don't say that_

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**_  
don't say it like that _

**skysplits:**  
how am i suppose to say it when it's nothing but the truth?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I don't know_

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_but not like that_

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I care about you_

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_you know that _

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_right?_

**skysplits:**  
I do _  
_  
**skysplits:**  
I care

**skysplits:**  
about you too

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_and yes maybe you can't compare with him on some kind of a level_

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_and I am not discriminating anything _  
**  
i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_but that doesn't mean that it's right to do what I did_

**skysplits:**  
it's alright. It really is

**skysplits:**  
I get it

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I just don't want you to be mad at me  
_  
**skysplits:**  
I'm not

**skysplits:**  
I'm just

**skysplits:**  
not happy  
**  
i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_why are you unhappy?_

**skysplits:**  
I don't know

**skysplits:**

I just am

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_you can let yourself be happy_

**skysplits:**  
it's not that easy _  
_  
**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_maybe it is_

**skysplits:**  
trust me, it's not

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_alright then_

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**_  
but I think I am pretty sure that if all of your thoughts are positive and happy _

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_you can just let yourself be_

**skysplits:**  
are you going out with finn tonight? I'm guessing yes

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_probably_

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_with kurt and blaine, his boyfriend, as well _

**skysplits:**  
i want to meet this kurt one day _  
_  
**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_you will for sure. but why?_

**skysplits:**  
so we can gossip about you

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_you most definitely will not  
_  
**skysplits:**  
when are you going to come home?  
**  
i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I am not sure_

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I don't want to repeat yesterday's events  
_  
**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_so that is why I do not want to promise anything_

**skysplits:**  
okay

**skysplits:**  
but when will we have a rematch?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_tomorrow?_

**skysplits:**  
can you promise me that?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_promise : ) _

**skysplits:**

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I have to get going now, shopping with finn_

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_kurt**_

**skysplits:**  
big mistake there _  
_  
**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I will talk to you later this day, or if I don't, you will have exactly enough time to get physically and mentally ready for tomorrow's game. considering how much of a gamer you are, I am involving emotionally as well. you are going down sister_

**skysplits:**  
did you actually just say that?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_..was it right? _

**skysplits:**  
perfect

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_phew _

**skysplits:**  
are you happy? _  
_  
**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_yes, something done right today_

**skysplits:**  
no i mean_  
_  
**skysplits:**  
are you happy as in generally happy?  
**  
i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I think I am_

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_why?  
_  
**skysplits:**  
well because

**skysplits:**  
maybe i can let myself be happy after all


	19. Yo

**lileyfan1415, meso30180, ScCheng, Jaely, ChelleBL, anon, Guest, anon2, Guest2, Guest3, Sarah, Guest4, BuRiChiFaN, DiannaAgronBeThePrettiestGir l** thank you so much!

Wow, everyone is disliking Rachel. Even I am disliking her. But have hope people, it is a Faberry story after all. :)

**mskao** - Finn NEVER fails to make another dumb mistake.

**wkgreen** - Completely true. :)

**ScCheng** - I don't think Quinn will ever give up on Rachel until she is certain that Rachel is 100% happy.

**BuRiChiFaN** - Thank you for your lovely detailed comment. :)

**DiannaAgronBeThePrettiestGir l** - Welcome. :)

Guys, I am probably going to be uploading the next chapter tomorrow. The big thing that you have been waiting for might possibly be in that chapter or the next one.

Enjoy!

* * *

_(November 16__th__)_

(13:03pm)  
_Yo.  
_  
(13:04pm)  
Okay, once was adorable, twice was fine, the third time was already enough and the fourth one is just way past your limit._  
_  
(13:05pm)  
_You are just jealous that I am better and more qualified than you at this._

(13:05pm)  
At what?

(13:06pm)  
_Being cool.  
_  
(13:06pm)  
I'm sorry, I thought you said you are cool.

(13:08pm)  
_I am. And you are still jealous. _

(13:09pm)  
Sure I am. I am incredibly jealous :thankful: that I am not cool like you.

(13:11pm)  
_:P So, is your day productive? _

(13:11pm)  
Very. _  
_  
(13:12pm)  
_What does it include right now? _

(13:13pm)  
Drawing stuff on my guitar.

(13:13pm)  
_I forgot we have different opinions and contents of the word productive. _

(13:15pm)  
And is your any?

(13:17pm)  
_Finished my morning routine completely, made delicious breakfast and went for a quick, breezy walk. Finn was waiting for me so that we could finally go shopping as I proposed. _ _  
_**  
**(13:19pm)  
And did you?

(13:22pm)  
_Yes, but he didn't want to buy me the damn coat I longed for. _

(13:23pm)  
Why is that?

(13:26pm)  
_Because the one I wanted consisted of rainbow colors and he thought I would give the reflection of a child, expressing all of the colors in a part of clothing, while the coat he bought me is plain brown. He prefers it because it makes me more "mature and sexy".  
_  
(13:30pm)  
He's in idiot. That's all I'm going to say.

(13:31pm)  
_What was the last thing you have bought? _

(13:31pm)  
A CD.

(13:33pm)  
_For burning games and such? _

(13:34pm)  
Yeah.

(13:36pm)  
_Well, that is interesting.  
_  
(13:38pm)  
_Are you home? _

(13:40pm)  
At the park actually. I somehow needed that brief walk again.

(13:41pm)  
_Great. Visit the tree. _

(13:42pm)  
The tree?

(13:42pm)  
_Yes, the tree. _  
**  
**(13:43pm)  
_Alright. We should come up with a name for it by the way. _

(13:46pm)  
_I am there. _

(13:47pm)  
You will see a flat cardboard lying on the ground.

(13:50pm)  
_Found it. _

(13:51pm)  
Pick it up and move it.

(13:53pm)  
_Oh my God. _

(13:54pm)  
Oh your god indeed.

(13:55pm)  
_I cannot believe you did this. _

(13:55pm)  
Genius, right?

(13:56pm)  
_I am going to kill you though.  
_

(13:57pm)  
HEY. It was harder then it looks.

(13:59pm)  
_"May the nose be always with you?" Seriously? You couldn't have written "you are an amazing friend", "a great person" or anything that goes along with that? _

(14:02pm)  
Why would I want to write that.

(14:03pm)  
_Ass. _

(14:05pm)  
You still love it, admit it. Snow inscriptions are one of your favorite things. _  
_  
(14:06pm)  
_I am admitting it. Wait, when were you here and why was I not informed? _

(14:09pm)  
A few days ago, so I covered it with a cardboard so the snow wouldn't fill the holes. It was hard enough, so the wind couldn't blow it, and light enough so it wouldn't press down too hard on the snow and ruin the beautiful, clever statement I made. And I didn't tell you because it doesn't matter.

(14:11pm)  
_How does it not matter? _

(14:13pm)  
It doesn't because nothing would happen anyway.

(14:14pm)  
_What would you want to happen? _

(14:17pm)  
I would like to see you.

(14:18pm)  
_I would like to see you too. _

(14:19pm)  
But "The game." _  
_  
(14:19pm)  
_Why are we even playing it? Why can't we just meet each other, in person? _ _  
_**  
**(14:22pm)  
Because I'm not ready.

(14:24pm)  
_You're not ready to meet me? _

(14:25pm)  
_You do realize that I am not actually sacrificing random people for Barbra right?_

(14:27pm)  
Hehe, yes, but I am just not ready to reveal myself.

(14:28pm)  
_Pardon me, but self-esteem issues?  
_  
(14:31pm)  
No, it's not it.

(14:33pm)  
_Then what is it?  
_  
(14:37pm)  
I can't tell you. I'm sorry._  
_  
(14:39pm)  
_Alright, I understand. I am not going to bother you with it. Do yo want me to change the subject?_

(14:40pm)  
YOU!

(14:40pm)  
_YOU* I swear to God it was a mistake. _

(14:42pm)  
Not believing you. But yes, if you are okay with that.

(14:44pm)  
_Completely. Would you like to continue listing your favorite video games?  
_  
(14:45pm)  
No.. I think you should tell me your favorite musicals.

…_  
_  
**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_yoooo_

**skysplits:**  
no

**skysplits is now offline. **

(16:38pm)  
_I am sorry, I won't do it again._

**skysplits:**  
promise?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_promise_

**skysplits:**  
alright then_  
_  
**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_wez be talkin about_

**skysplits is now offlline.**

… _  
_

(18:11pm)  
_Talk to me? Pretty please?_

(18:13pm)  
Only because you asked nicely. _  
_  
(18:14pm)  
_Yay! What are you up to? _

(18:15pm)  
Log on?

(18:15pm)  
_Sure.  
_  
**skysplits:  
**hi again  
**  
i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_y_

**skysplits:**  
warning you

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_yellow_

**skysplits:**  
yellow?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_yes, yellow_

**skysplits:**  
not the best save but i'll take it

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_^_^  
_**  
i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_so what are you doing with that CD you've bought?_

**skysplits:**  
as you assumed, burning games

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_interesting_

**skysplits:**  
…about musicals notes _  
_  
**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_not the best save but I'll take it :P_

**skysplits:**  
touché :P

**skysplits:**  
what's finndian doing?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_he is not home _

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I think he is with Kurt shopping, or at least trying to achieve a successful escape from it  
_  
**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_why Finndian though?_

**skysplits:**  
because i hope he will let his hair grown and tie it up into pigtails and then choke himself with them

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_that makes no sense  
_  
**skysplits:**  
it does when you dislike the person so much

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_by the way, random fact, he is very tall. 6'3''  
_  
**skysplits:**  
damn. beware the giant

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_why do I even tell you things_

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_hey, is your hair long or short?_

**skysplits:**  
shorter

**skysplits:**  
yours?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_long_

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_blonde or brunette? _

**skysplits:**  
blonde. you?  
**  
i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_brunette. _  
**  
skysplits:**  
yin yang

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I love that_

**skysplits:**  
me too

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I will buy a yin yang necklace one day _

**skysplits:**  
good idea

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_you should too_

**skysplits:**  
probably will, now that you've mentioned it

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I have to go now, Finn and Kurt are back_

**skysplits:**  
say hi to kurt from me_  
_  
**skysplits:**  
and 'how' to finn  
**  
i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_they don't even say hello like that  
_  
**skysplits:**  
it's the hollywood term pretty much

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I will probably talk to you once I get back, okay?_

**skysplits:**  
alright

**skysplits:**  
have a good time

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_thank you_

**skysplits:**  
but if you don't

**skysplits:**  
you can take the feather of his head and then tickle his feet until he falls and then BAM earthquake and you are in a haste need to find a safety shelter and thus you run away from the horrible date

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_how do you even come up with such insults that fast?  
_  
**skysplits:**  
i grew up with a very outspoken friend

* * *

**Jaely** - Love is pain, yo. :)


	20. Don't Speak

_As I promised. I will be making a pause after this chapter, so do not except any update soon. _

_Enjoy. :)_

* * *

_(November 22)_

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_hey : )_

**skysplits:**  
hello : )

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I kind of like it when you use smiley faces_

**skysplits:**  
really? : )

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_because I am usually the one that uses them more, so it is rare and exciting and adorable when you make one_

**skysplits:  
**: )

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_^_^  
_**  
i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_what are you up to?_

**skysplits:**  
being happy that i finally finished burning up that CD : )

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_what does it have on?_

**skysplits:**  
do you really want to know? _: )  
_  
**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_no, just being friendly  
_  
**skysplits:**  
wrong way to be friendly : )

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_Finn wants to go to California  
_  
**skysplits:**  
hallelujah :D (big, big smile)

_**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**_  
_he wants me to go with him_

**skysplits:**  
?

**skysplits:**  
lol no

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_you don't think I should?_

**skysplits:**  
no, i know you shouldn't

**skysplits:**  
your dream is to stay in nyc, be on broadway, right?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
true. It is my biggest wish and dream, since I was only three years old to be honest

**skysplits:**  
then stay  
**  
skysplits:**  
why would are you even in a dilemma if you are sure of the thing you are after?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_because Finn does not know if he would be able to follow me through my dream and that I should sometimes remember that he has dreams himself_

**skysplits:**  
and those are? rename gulliver into finn's travels?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_no, and he is not completely sure, as he didn't put enough thought in it  
_  
**skysplits:**  
wow, that is tough. no future planned vs future planned since a baby

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_he is just not certain _

**skysplits:**  
but you are, and that seals it

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_it is a long, hard, struggling walk to Broadway_

**skysplits:**  
but you will make it_  
_  
**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_maybe there is a chance I won't be able to _

**skysplits:**  
i'm sorry but what the fuck is wrong with you?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_excuse me?  
_  
**skysplits:**  
i mean it

**skysplits:**  
what is wrong with you?  
**  
i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I don't believe I understand_

**skysplits:**  
where has your optimism, ambition and enthusiasm disappeared?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_it hasn't_

**skysplits:**  
really? do you want me to fucking quote everything you've said, exposing it? _  
_  
**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_that isn't necessary_

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_why are you acting like this?_

**skysplits:**  
seriously? you're asking me that?

**skysplits:**  
do you even realize how low is that?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I am not following you!  
_  
**skysplits:**  
well maybe you should for once!

**skysplits:**  
for once, listen to me instead of your dopey, petulant, sloppy excuse of a fiancée!

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_please don't talk about him like that_

**skysplits:**  
i am probably not the only one who does

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_let's not fight, please_

**skysplits:**  
screw you _  
_  
**skysplits:**  
where did the person i met disappear?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_you are not making any sense_

**skysplits:**  
and you are in denial

**skysplits:**  
the person i met and the person soon-to-be-hudson are not the same _  
_  
**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_you are only saying that because of your unreasonable dislike of Finn_

**skysplits:**  
first of all, unreasonable? hah

**skysplits:**  
second of all, trust me i'm not  
**  
skysplits:**  
do you want to know their differences?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_enlighten me_

**skysplits:**  
i hate the second person. i just hate her and i cannot stand her in any kind of form or way. i can't listen to her constant, pitiful whining about her problems that she doesn't want to deal with in the most rational and mature way

**skysplits:**  
it is just disgusting and sad, the situation that is  
**  
skysplits:**  
and as for the first person _  
_  
**skysplits:**  
i realized

**skysplits:**  
that a person doesn't need to meet the eye

**skysplits:**  
to acknowledge the beauty of another person_  
_  
**skysplits:**  
you know_  
_  
**skysplits:**  
you talk a lot

**skysplits:**  
but i noticed

**skysplits:**  
that in situations like these

**skysplits:**  
you are pretty mute

**skysplits:**  
and i am the one that deals with the emotional stuff  
**  
skysplits:**  
when you're supposedly better at it _  
_**  
i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I just don't know what to tell you _

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I don't want us to fight  
_  
**skysplits:**  
i don't want it either

**skysplits:**  
but i can't stand you  
**  
i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_well, that is going to make it a bit difficult, for us not to fight, don't you think?_

**skysplits:**  
i can't stand mrs hudson

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I'm not his wife_

**skysplits:**  
yet _  
_  
**skysplits:**  
and you don't have to be

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_are you jealous?  
_  
**skysplits:**  
what does this have to do with it?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_why else would you try and break us up?  
_  
**skysplits:**  
maybe because i care about you enough to not let you ruin your life by marrying finn hudson?

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_how do you know that I will ruin my life if I marry him?_

**skysplits:**  
the desperation has blinded you from seeing how miserable you are in that relationship _  
_  
**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_maybe you are just jealous that you do not have a relationship like ours_

**skysplits:**  
unequal, guilty, the supposed solution for low self esteem? i am gladiI am not in a relationship like that

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_maybe we should talk later_

**skysplits:**  
you always fuckign do that _  
_  
**skysplits:**  
run away from the truth

**i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater:**  
_I am not running away, I am simply stating that we should wait a while until you calm down_

**skysplits:**  
listen

**skysplits:**  
we are going to deal with this _  
_  
**skysplits:**  
with us  
**  
skysplits:**  
you don't want to listen to me

**skysplits:**  
and i think i'm finally ready to help someone

**skysplits:**  
because i have been fucked up for a longer time

**skysplits:**  
i'm finally ready

**skysplits:**  
and you don't want to listen

**skysplits:**  
and now i'm fucking drowning in my own tears because you don't want to fucking listen

**skysplits:**  
and this

**skysplits:**  
this is the point where i need you to do that

**skysplits:**  
because if you don't

**skysplits:**  
you're going to have to block me

**skysplits:**  
and i don't know if i can handle that

**skysplits:**  
i'm not sure i can

**skysplits:**  
so that's why i need you to listen to me

**skysplits:**  
i'm really needing you

**skysplits:**  
like air

**skysplits:**  
no that's not an enough big of a synonym to describe it

**skysplits:**  
it may even sound like a freaking metaphor

**skysplits:**  
but it's not

**skysplits:**  
and that makes it even worse

**skysplits:**  
and listen

**skysplits:**  
whatever you decide is fine

**skysplits:**  
because whatever decision you make

**skysplits:**  
is the one that makes you truly happy

**skysplits:**  
and i

**skysplits:**  
want you to be happy

**skysplits:**  
i want you to be happy so much

**skysplits:**  
that maybe i would trade mine for yours

**skysplits:**  
i would actually

**skysplits:**  
i definitely would

**skysplits:**  
i want you to tell me what you have decided at 10pm

**skysplits:**  
so i would have enough time to get ready psychically

**skysplits:**  
the reason i am doing this

**skysplits:**  
is because i want to know if i am right or wrong

**skysplits:**  
about what's making you happy

**skysplits:**  
if finn really is the cause of it

**skysplits:**  
then stay with him

**skysplits:**  
but you and i

**skysplits:**  
we can't

**skysplits:**  
talk anymore

**skysplits:**  
because i can't handle noticing how you are in a desperate need to get the hell out of that relationship

**skysplits:**  
and i can't handle you not listening to me and taking my advises into consideration

**skysplits:**  
i think that you are only hurting yourself more

**skysplits:**  
but now you're the one who's afraid

**skysplits:**  
to admit something that is so visible to everyone

**skysplits:**  
except you

**skysplits:**  
either you are going to let me help you

**skysplits:**  
i would spent every second in this world doing that

**skysplits:**  
because you helped me so much more than you know

**skysplits:**  
if you decide otherwise

**skysplits:**  
i am going to need you to do one last thing

**skysplits:**  
tell me your name

**skysplits:**  
i want to know the name of the person came into my life by a simple mistake, spent little time in it making it more meaningful than it ever was, and left

**skysplits:**  
and i will tell you mine

…

(10:00pm)  
Rachel. _  
_  
(10:13pm)  
_Quinn._

(10:20pm)  
It was nice knowing you, Rachel.

(10:35pm)  
I thought I should tell you that you should visit the tree before we part. That CD wasn't for games. You told me once that you were in no luck finding good Barbra covers. I made you one. When you are sick or have a slight headache or anything like that, and I am not around anymore to introduce you to my multiple healing solutions. It's pretty slow and soothing. I hope you enjoy it.

(10:43pm)  
Oh, and Rach..

(10:50pm)  
Since I've never seen your face, every time I see a beautiful, brunette, short person with a rainbow colored coat on and chocolate brown eyes, and possibly a bling-bling around their neck..

(10:51pm)  
I'll think of you.

(11:00pm)  
Game off.


	21. Not Just a Name

_Hey you guys! _

**bleed4her, Adriana Maria, daretodream92, mskao, Smashhingg, Denethion, Musicmakesmehigh, mixtapesandcellmates, soleluna113, TickleMeDoeFace01, SalGersGirl, justsotv, southernranger1, gllover22, justicegrl, wkgreen, lambchopx, Musicfutbolfan6, Jaely, FaberryOTP, sandra2611, ILiveOnMars, KatherineAda, This-Chick-Digs-Chicks, agarza1538, coolstorybroski, SllnaaEsh, Normal-is2faraway, deatheater2493, patronustrip, MCLF, KatherineAda, musica1514, FaberryOTP, patronustrip, dark-atrox, gleekfromthenl, Guest1, Guest2, strawberrymacchiato, garnmcgaughn, Cynthia, anon, Guest3, Guest4, anon2, anon3, Grrrr, Bollicao, Guest5, Guest6, Guest7, , tvfanatic1012, Faberrybaby412, EmiLoud, Alba, bubbies, Bloodseraph12, aguilera, MusicLover713, Marstasti**c - thank you all so, so much!

I answered you all individually in private messages, showing how grateful and truly thankful I am for your amazing reviews. :)

This is a short one, because I don't think I'll still be able to write a full chapter yet. Caught up with life.

* * *

_(November 23__rd __)  
_  
(9:21am)  
S, can you please call me?

(9:25am)  
_Ok wtf is up with ur sexting in the dark l word telenovela? _

(9:26am)  
Please.

**Caller 1:**  
_"What?" _

**Caller 1:**  
_"Q, are you okay?"_

**Caller 2:**  
"No.."

**Caller 2:**  
"I'm kind of not okay."

**Caller 1:**  
_"What's going on, why are you sobbing like a feminine gay man who doesn't get the role when he auditions for James Bond?"_

**Caller 2:**  
"Rachel."

**Caller 1:**  
_"Actually, it's Santana, and try not to make this a habit, your future girlfriend might have a problem with it."  
_  
**Caller 2:**  
"Her name is Rachel."

**Caller 1:**  
_"How can you even know that? It's the future."_

**Caller 2:**  
"Santana, the girl I've been texting, her fucking name is Rachel!"

**Caller 1:**  
_"Oh.."_

**Caller 2:**  
"Rachel."

**Caller 1:**  
_"Calm down, Q. Just calm down." _

**Caller 2:**  
"The fact.."

**Caller 2:**  
"The freaking irony that it was the first and the last time I used her name."

…

**Caller 1:**  
"Hello?"

**Caller 2:**  
_"Kurt, where are you? I need you."_

**Caller 1:**  
"Woah, Rach, calm down first. What's wrong, are you alright? I'm having my break now."

**Caller 1:**  
"Rach? Hey, talk to me."

**Caller 2:**  
_"No.. I'm kind of not okay…"_

**Caller 1:**  
"What happened? Do you want me to come home?"

**Caller 2:**  
_"No, stay there, they need you. It' just that.."_

**Caller 2:**  
_"You know how I have been texting.. this person for a while now?"_

**Caller 1:**  
"Rachel, honey, you need to calm down first, okay? "

**Caller 2:**  
_"I know her name."_

**Caller 2:**  
_"She told me her name."_

**Caller 2:**  
_"Quinn."_

**Caller 1:**  
"That's a lovely name."

**Caller 2:**  
_"The most beautiful."_

**Caller 2:**  
_"And God, it sounds so right when I say it finally."_

**Caller 1:**  
"Rach, sweetie, I hope those are happy tears."

**Caller 2:**  
_"No, Kurt.."_

**Caller 2:**  
_"They're not."_

**Caller 2:**  
_"They're not and I just despise everything right now."_

**Caller 2:**  
_"The worst thing, I don't even know why."_

**Caller 2:**  
_"Why do I even feel like this or-"_

**Caller 1:**  
"How do you feel?"

**Caller 2:**  
_"Like I'm dying. I literally cannot see properly. My vision is blurred and everything is burning up and I just want it to stop."_

**Caller 1:**  
"Rachel.."

**Caller 2:**  
_"I feel like, no, I know that it was a mistake. But I can't make it right because I-"_

**Caller 2:**  
_"She hates me. She hates me so much and I made her hate me."_

**Caller 2:**  
_"My fear of not being loved made her hate me."_

**Caller 2:**  
_"How freaking ironic is that?"_

**Caller 2:**  
_"God, Kurt.."_

**Caller 1:**  
"Rachel, just-"

**Caller 2:**  
_"I finally find out her name.."_

**Caller 2:**  
_"And two seconds later.."_

**Caller 2:  
**_"I'm dealing with the fact that I will never use it again."_


	22. Bring back what once was mine

I am so terribly sorry. Life is hard. I was under a lot of pressure and I couldn't cope with everything.

I hope you still enjoy.

* * *

_(December 13th)_

(09:02am)  
_It's finally snowing.  
_  
(09:05am)  
_And I miss you._

(09:06am)  
_I miss you so much._

(09:07am)  
_And I need to tell you that Finn and are no longer together.  
_  
(09:09am)  
_And no, that is not the reason I am calling you._

(09:09am)  
_It's because I'm a jerk. A huge jerk._

(09:11am)  
_I am aware that it has been a month since we last exchanged any type of words and called it an end, but I couldn't stand it. I don't know why, but I just couldn't._

(09:13am)  
_Finn admitted to me about the chat he had with you while I was absent that occurred a while ago. _

(09:14am)  
_Through yelling though. Of course his anger dominated above everything else.  
_  
(09:17am)  
_But he was partly right. I mean, how can you explain a situation in which I am sharing random daily texts with a face I have never seen before, discussing about random subjects, people, general life? There isn't a reasonable answer to it. It makes no sense, yet it does. But I can't stop. It's like a drug. _

(09:19am)  
_You're like a drug to me and I am not quite sure if there is a rehab centre for it._

(09:20am)  
_What's even worse is that after he told me all of that, I broke down. _

(09:22pm)  
_I just hastily went to the bathroom and stayed there for some amount of time, sobbing uncontrollably._

(09:24am)  
_I literally couldn't catch my breath. I honestly felt like an addict without his daily dose. _ _  
_**  
**(09:27am)  
_He made me choose between the two of you. The worst part of it was that the moment I truly realized how badly I needed to get the hell out of that relationship, it was too late, I couldn't choose you. Because you were already gone._

(09:31am)  
_He left and I entered sleepless nights. Everyday I lost sleep over thinking about making one of the biggest mistakes in my life. I couldn't bear myself to close my eyes and rest my mind, scared that I might never want to wake up again and face reality. It sounds lunatic, I know._

(09:33pm)  
_Kurt tried to help me, but he failed. He couldn't understand how I've gotten so attached to someone I've known for a short amount of time himself. Neither can I though._

(09:34am)  
_I made a terrible mistake and I am so sorry.  
_  
(09:36am)  
_God, Quinn, you have no idea how sorry I am for not listening to you when you wanted me to._

(09:36am)  
_Needed me to. _

(09:38am)  
_Do you know what day we broke up?_

(09:39am)  
_The day after I lost you. _

(09:41am)  
_I waited a month to finally reach out to you again._

(09:44am)  
_Everyday I got more afraid to text you. I realized how idiotic I have been behaving and how you are basically what I never knew I needed. You must have hated me. I know I despised myself.  
_  
(09:46pm)  
_But I don't think you should answer me after everything that I've done. I messed up and I am not sure if I deserve your reply. _

(09:47am)  
_But do you know what I regret the most?_

(09:49am)  
_ Not getting a chance to hear your voice. _

(09:50am)  
_I can imagine it though._

(09:52am)  
_Toneless when I am talking about my favorite collections, usually Barbra Streisand. Well, always Barbra Streisand. _  
**  
**(09:55am)  
_Throaty. Husky. Thick when you are passionately describing anything Star Wars related. _

(09:58am)  
_I'm guessing it's generally gruff perhaps. Definitely high pitched when you want to prove yourself right. FYI, rarely.  
_  
(10:02am)  
_Tremulous when you buy a new game. _

(10:04am)  
_Tight when you talk about your past or yourself. _

(10:05am)  
_Soft when you talk about me._

(10:08pm)  
_I hope something is spot on. _

(10:14am)  
_Do you ever wonder if us meeting has anything to do with fate?_

(10:16am)  
_Do you believe in fate? _

(10:18am)  
_Because I believe I might love you._

(10:21am)  
_I don't know how but I have some undefined feelings towards you._

(10:23pm)  
_I do feel something. I just need to find out exactly what._

(10:26am)  
_Though maybe it won't be necessary. But I thought you should know. _

(10:29am)  
_Do you feel something?  
_  
(10:31am)  
_I want to see you. I want to meet you. I want to be able to touch you. _

(10:33am)  
_I want to play video games and when I try to beat you, you actually let me win and fool yourself into thinking that I am not aware of your kindness._ _  
_  
(10:37am)  
_I want to find out the little things you do when manifesting different emotions and reactions. Do you bite your lips when you concentrate on your game or guitar? Or do you scrunch your nose while laughing? I want to know. _

(10:42am)  
_I want to hear you sing._

(10:43am)  
_You play an instrument, you must be virtuous. I bet you sound like an angel, no hyperbole. _

(10:45am)  
I _want to know if putting your arms around me would make me the happiest person in the world._

(10:46am)  
_Do you maybe wonder things like that about me? _

(10:49am)  
_I wonder what I would see if I'd look into your eyes._

(10:50pm)  
_If you would look into my own, you would probably see my everything. _

(10:52pm)  
_Do you know what I would like to visit? Ksar Hadada.  
_  
(10:54am)  
_I could even maybe get married there, it seems like a lovely place to be bound together forever in.  
_**  
**(10:57am)  
_Though I wouldn't go as far to live there, I need my Broadway. Then again, I could make a theater there and be the star of my own shows. I will keep a mental note of that._

(10:59am)  
_Where would you like to go? We could visit Hadada together, I'm not sure if you are familiar with the place, but I am certain you would like it._

(11:05am)  
_Please come back to me. _

…

(14:36pm)  
_Hey, it's me again. I am sorry for my rude inevitable behavior, but I wanted to discuss light saber lamp ideas with you.  
_  
(14:38pm)  
_Yes, I honestly do. Being prone to clumsiness, I accidentally broke my very detail painted lamp. No, Barbra is not the on the lamp._

(14:41pm)  
_My friends have advised me to consider the mentioned light saber one to replace the one that I broke with no shame whatsoever. (It was a very, very incredibly awkward situation)  
_  
(14:43pm)  
_Offer me some tips about colors? Preferably your favorites.  
_  
(14:44pm)  
_I will check on you later. _

(18:12pm)  
_Hello. Are you by any chance present?_

(18:15pm)  
_You know, I will let you know a little secret. Besides piano, the only other instrument I wanted to learn to play was guitar. _

(18:16pm)  
_And you seem to be pretty educated about it._

(18:17pm)  
_You could be my very own Yoda.  
_  
(18:19pm)  
_God, who am I kidding. I don't even know why I kept sending you messages when I am positive that you are not reading them._

(18:20pm)  
_But, I don't know what to do here, Quinn. _

(18:21pm)  
_Not getting a reply from you.._

(18:23pm)  
_It hurts. It hurts so bad. And right now, I just want it to stop. _

(18:25pm)  
_Please make it stop._

(18:27pm)  
_I made a mistake and it's eating me alive. _

(18:30pm)  
_Even with Kurt here with me, I'm lonely.  
_  
(18:33pm)  
_And I am going through some difficult things right now, and I need to hold on to something for dear life. _

(18:35pm)  
_I want that something to be you._

…

(20:03pm)  
_Okay, here it goes. _

(20:05pm)  
_I've spent the beginning of our text adventure, trying to discover the true persona hiding beneath you._ _The one you were keeping behind strong built castle walls. _

(20:08pm)  
_I was more than amazed with what I have discovered. _

(20:09pm)  
_You, equivalent to perfection._

(20:12pm)  
_Later, I kept wanting and wishing to get to know your interests, your beliefs, your favorite music genre, everything in about you in general. _

(20:14pm)  
_Everyone thought that I was a phone junkie, addicted to it. And all of the time, you were my secret drug.  
_  
(20:17pm)  
_By the time you were on your way to opening up to me, I tried not to burst with joy and pride. Because I thought that I might have a special place in your heart. You took one a long time ago in mine. Little was I aware of it by then.  
_**  
**(20:21pm)  
_After our fights, I would just break down and cry. Not because we might end up conversing forever. But because the fact that you were hurting and I was the cause was killing me._

(20:23pm)  
_You tell me nice things, and I kept wishing that Finn would say those exact words. _

(20:24pm)  
_But I just know they sound better from your mouth. _

(20:26pm)  
_We haven't heard from each other.. Heh, "heard."  
_  
(20:27pm)  
_..in a month and I still feel like we haven't drifted apart. I just cannot get you out of my life no matter how hard I tried._

(20:29pm)  
_Is that a bad thing? Perhaps. But I can't get over you.  
_  
(20:31pm)  
_I don't even know if that makes sense, but I can't in any way or shape_. _  
_  
(20:38pm)  
_Please don't make this harder than it already is for me. Please don't. _

(22:43pm)  
_I have collected all of my nonexistent inner bravery and I am going to call you. After 5 beeps, if you are not accepting the call, I will never contact you again._

(22:45pm)  
_And if you do accept it.. _

(22:46pm)  
_There would be a tiny barbrarian making leaps for joy around Ksar Hadada._

(22:48pm)  
_So, here it goes.  
_  
(22:50pm)  
_Please._

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

**Caller 1:**  
"Hey."

**Caller 2:**  
_"Quinn."_

**Caller 1:**  
"Rachel."

**Caller 1:**  
_"Hi."_

**Caller 1:**  
"It was beep number eight. "

**Caller 1:**  
_"I couldn't hang up. Couldn't stop. "_

**Caller 1:**  
"I could have denied the phone call easily."

**Caller 1:**  
_"But you didn't."_

**Caller 1:**  
"I couldn't."

**Caller 1:**  
_"I know."_

**Caller 1:**  
"It sucks."

**Caller 1:**  
_"I know. But I was right about something."_

**Caller 2:**  
"Yeah?"

**Caller 1:**  
_"Your voice is soft."_

**Caller 1:**  
"Is it?"

**Caller 1:**  
_"Yes. I like it. "_

**Caller 1:**  
"It usually is when I talk about anything I love."


	23. Red Maple II

_Hey guys. Haven't updated in a while. I just wanted to inform you all that I have finished my freshmen year a week ago, and I couldn't be happier about my summer break hehe. I guess I will be able to do updates more regularly now. I am starting a new story in a few days, but it is not about Faberry._

**Silentragnarok, , Musicfutbolfan6, SalGersGirl, blowthecandles, SoFlaComet, Sammi-B-awesome, Jules-Day, bubbies, bueller806, sparkyleathers08, mixtapesandcellmates, mskao, natnay44, karlymorrig, mander5000, nikq, raelynne9, GraceButYouCanCallMeGracie, musica1514, magickalagron, soleluna113, FaberryOTP, willsy83, LoveSKINS94, Sissa, wkgreen, CuriousStar, bleed4her, justsotv, ForAllMyLove, BluestAngelDust, lanzaninaITA, hphglover, gllover22, Jaely, REBEKAH'S, sayitwithyourhands, southernranger1, gardenias-and-stars, AleatoirePerson, Agos, Guest, Guest, anon, t, Guest, InAWorldLikeThis, faberryface, Guest, Melissa, patronustrip, faberrian, ShowerOfCunts, guest, guest, eyesred, KZeGreat, lochie17, Freakish Sweetheart, Mini-Nini8, Francesca Ad, GleekPotterhead, MrZsasz, BuRiChiFaN, Mrs. and Mrs. Berry-Fabray, President Raggy, nayamrivera, Alittlewildlamb, texican, laniss, garnmcgaughn, Guest, WonderlustKing, Isadora, miralinda, Mely Ms, first-love88, Deadnotsleeping, Madel** - i freaking love you all!

**bubbies** - thank you for your understanding and lovely review :)

**magickalagron** - i am actually, thank you!

**soleluna113** - so glad i was able to do that :)

**hphglover** - it is undeniably healthy to properly balance the relationship on opening up to each other :)

**Jaely** - things got better, thank you for your wishes. exactly how i imagined the scene :)

**eyesred** - woah, that's truly awesome :D

**Isadora** - thank you for the encouraging note, but trust me, i will definitely not stop the story. i have the perfect ending [or at least i think it's perfect] :)

_I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

_(December 14__th__, 12:36pm)_

**Caller 2:**  
_"It's lovely. Your voice that is."_

**Caller 1:**  
"I know, this is the fourty-seventh time you've mentioned it. Yours is.."

**Caller 2:**  
_"Watch it."_

**Caller 1:**  
"..very barbrarian. "

**Caller 2:**  
_"Is that a compliment? "_

**Caller 1:**  
"Sure, why not."

**Caller 2:**  
_"Quinn.."_

**Caller 1:**  
"It's a compliment. I think it's wonderful."

**Caller 2:**  
_"Why thank you. May I let you know a little secret?"_

**Caller 1:**  
"Blow me away."

**Caller 2:**  
_"I squealed internally."_

**Caller 1:**  
"What, why?"

**Caller 2:**  
_"Because until now I used to wonder how does barbrarian actually sound from the creator of the word herself."_

**Caller 1:**  
"Sexy, right?"

**Caller 2:**  
_"You have a mysterious but incredibly positive vague and husky voice, and it is just simply tremendous, I would like to informed more about your genetics- "_

**Caller 1:**  
"You could have just said yes."

**Caller 2:**  
_"But then you wouldn't have said that, meaning that there would be less amount of words. Equals less sexy."_

**Caller 1:**  
"Ah, well, eloquence has spoken."

**Caller 2:**  
_"Indeed."_

**Caller 1:**  
"It's still weird. "

**Caller 2:**  
_"I will use less words, I solemnly swear on Barbra's hairdresser's life-"_

**Caller 1:**  
"Yeah, first of all, major fail. Second, I mean this. Us. Having an over the phone conversation, actually hearing each other's voices for the first time."

**Caller 2:**  
_"Yes, I agree. But I'm glad. I'm happy that this is happening. Your voice became my new favorite sound."_

**Caller 1:**  
"Oh yeah? Well, if I had known that I would have called a long time ago."

**Caller 2:**  
_"Say my name."_

**Caller 1:**  
"Okay, this is becoming sexual."

**Caller 2:**  
_"Why do you always have to manifest that perverted brain of yours?"_

**Caller 1:**  
"What? We're not phone sexing."

**Caller 2:**  
_"That wasn't even my intention! I politely asked of you to simply pronounce my name."_

**Caller 1:**  
"Fine, fine. Rachel."

**Caller 2:**  
_"It sounds nice. "_

**Caller 1:**  
"Rachel."

**Caller 2:**  
_"It sounds really nice. "_

**Caller 1:**  
"Rachel."

**Caller 2:**  
_"Alright, it's becoming a bit robotic now, don't you think."_

**Caller 1:**  
"It was a warning actually."

**Caller 2:**  
_"Quinn? "_

**Caller 1:**  
"Yeah?"

**Caller 2:**  
_"Nothing."_

**Caller 1:**  
"You're driving me crazy here, barbrarian.."

**Caller 2:**  
_"Maybe that's my point, Obi Quinn Kenobi."_

**Caller 1:**  
"So wrong, Rach, so wrong. But hey, you tried, I'll give you that."

**Caller 2:**  
_"Where are you by the way?"_

**Caller 1:**  
"I finished my shift at the caffee, I'm heading towards the music shop right now."

**Caller 2:**  
_"May I know what you are buying?"_

**Caller 1:**  
"It's private."

**Caller 2:**  
_"Quinn, it's not like you are going to an erotic shop, which is in my own opinion completely justified and natural. "_

**Caller 1:**  
"Rachel."

**Caller 2:**  
_"Quinn."_

**Caller 1:**  
"Rachel."

**Caller 2:**  
_"Quinn."_

**Caller 1:**  
"Rachel!"

**Caller 2:**  
_"Hey, you started it. The hunger names. "_

**Caller 1:**  
"Seriously, Rach, just no."

**Caller 2:**  
_"You're not fun."_

**Caller 1:**  
"No, your definition of fun is invalid."

**Caller 2:**  
_"Pardon me, but what is the valid definition of fun?"_

**Caller 1:**  
"Me."

**Caller 2:**  
_"No, that's the official definition of narcissism."_

**Caller 1:**  
"You win."

**Caller 2:**  
_"Really?"_

**Caller 1:**  
"No. See, this is why I'm representing fun. Fun is basically everything that stands against the authority, the law, any kind of rules, and I have to be the fun one in our relationship, like I said before, because one of has to keep it at balance, and you're way too.. Barbra to hold the title."

**Caller 2:**  
_"I'm way too Barbra? "_

**Caller 1:**  
"You're way too Barbra."

**Caller 2:**  
_"Fine. Then you're way too Yoda."_

**Caller 1:**  
"Okay."

**Caller 2:**  
_"No, it's not okay."_

**Caller 1:**  
"It's perfectly okay. "

**Caller 2:**  
_"Well, it's not supposed to be. "_

**Caller 1:**  
"Whatever you say."

**Caller 2:**  
_"I hate you. And what kind of a relationship is this?."_

**Caller 1:**  
"Well I can't use 'an anon kind' excuse anymore. So, a highly professional one."

**Caller 2:**  
_"Oh really?"_

**Caller 1:**  
"Really."

**Caller 2:**  
_"Are you at the music shop?"_

**Caller 1:**  
"Yeah, just got here."

**Caller 2:**  
_"So, what are you buying?"_

**Caller 1:**  
"A guitar pick."

**Caller 2:**  
_"Do you have a special request for it or?"_

**Caller 1:**  
"Nah, just picked out a simple black one with a gold star on it."

**Caller 2:**  
_"Love it."_

**Caller 1:**  
"I'm glad you do. Where are you at?"

**Caller 2:**  
_"The park. Sitting in front of our tree."_

**Caller 1:**  
"Our tree? I don't remember ever gardening. "

**Caller 2:**  
_"Red maple. It's our tree, period. "_

**Caller 1:**  
"You should write something on, like in those typical, classic cliché teen movies, where the couple carve their names into trees and fool themselves into thinking that that way bonds them forever. Seriously, stupid little fucks."

**Caller 2:**  
_"Always a charmer. God, I don't know if you believe this, but the park is insanely full of people today. I wonder if there is a manifestation or anything like that."_

**Caller 1:**  
"Well, search around. Man, the best way to do something so fucking crazy is in the crowd. Like, make a complete fool out of yourself or make everyone else look like an idiot. So many options."

**Caller 2:**  
_"That is kind of risky."_

**Caller 1:**  
"Well, you are a geeky nerd after all."

**Caller 2:**  
_"And you still are one proud Jedi."_

**Caller 1:**  
"Out and proud."

**Caller 2:**  
_"Wave your flag."_

**Caller 1:**  
"No, I should raise a light saber."

**Caller 1:**  
_"Yup, it's crowded here. I think it's some kind of a national day of something but I can't really see what's it about."_

**Caller 1:**  
"Are there any men in jean shorts or women with short hair and tattooed to their neck?"

**Caller 2:**  
_"Don't really see people like that, no.. Why though?"_

**Caller 1:**  
"Thought it was pride."

**Caller 2:**  
_"It's not pride. And don't be stereotypical."_

**Caller 1:**  
"Sorry, didn't mean to be. Anyways, I should be going now, I'm supposed to be expecting a call from my mother. "

**Caller 2:**  
_"Of course. Quinn.. "_

**Caller 1:**  
"Yeah?"

**Caller 2:**  
_"I just.. I'm really glad we're talking again. You have no idea how much I've missed you."_

**Caller 1:**  
"I've missed you too, Rach. So much. Have you listened to the CD I made for you?"

**Caller 2:**  
_"Right after our 'last' conversation. And every day till today. It is the most beautiful cover I have ever had the pleasure of hearing." _

**Caller 1:**  
"Thank you, it means a lot. I know how much you needed it and I wanted to somehow show you how much I needed you."

**Caller 2:**  
_"I.. I am going to do something I might regret for the rest of my life, something that will cause a self embarrassment but I am going to prove to you how much I needed you back."_

**Caller 1:**  
"Rach, what are you going to do?"

**Caller 1:**  
"Rachel?"

**Caller 2:**  
_"Quinn Skysplits is a fucking proud Jedi!"_

**Caller 1:**  
"Rachel?!"

**Caller 2:**  
_"__Quinn Skysplits is a fucking proud Jedi_!_"_

**Caller 1:**  
"Oh my god, Rachel, you need to stop."

**Caller 2:**  
_"No, you're laughing. It's beautiful. Quinn Skysplits is a fucking proud Jedi!"_

**Caller 1:**  
"Okay, okay, I think they are aware of my *job*."

**Caller 2:**  
_"Well, you *are* one fucking proud Jedi. "_

**Caller 1:**  
"I can't believe you did that. You just screamed from the top of your lungs at the crowd. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

**Caller 2:**  
_"W-what? You told me that I-"_

**Caller 1:**  
"I know, you idiot. I was kidding. I'm just still in shock. You cursed."

**Caller 2:**  
_"How was that for proving myself?"_

**Caller 1:**  
"You just became the world's biggest lunatic, congratulations."

**Caller 2:**  
_"I don't care about the world. Was that enough for you?"_

**Caller 2:**  
"It was more than enough."

**Caller 2:**  
_"Really?."_

**Caller 1:**  
"Yeah, really."

**Caller 2:**  
_"I'm glad. Because now I have to go and sign up an appointment for plastic surgery. "_

**Caller 1:**  
"Ha ha. Hey, everything is crazy fun, remember?"

**Caller 2:**  
_"Yes, ASS, I remember it perfectly. As much as virtual it was, it was simple yet the most endearing date I have ever had."_

**Caller 1:**  
"I'm flattered."

**Caller 2:**  
_"I've just missed you."_

**Caller 1:**  
"I've missed you too. You're still waiting for never?"

**Caller 2:**  
_"Only if you're still my plan B."_

* * *

(22:46pm)

_The tree is carved, my lady._

(22:48pm)  
I am afraid.

(22:49pm)  
_Sending you a pic that I took myself._

(22:52pm)  
_Like it?_

(22:53pm)  
Omg._  
_  
(22:54pm)  
JFC? Why would you write something like that?

(22:56pm)  
_Well, we always used it when were slightly worried about each other or so. You were the one who taught me that JFC stands for Just Friendly Care. _

(22:57pm)  
And you actually wrote that on the tree?

(22:57pm)  
_Yes, look at the picture again, I even drew a heart next to it._

(22:59pm)  
Oh god, now people are going to think that either some very devoted and faithful Christians have written it or on a complete contrary, atheists._  
_**  
**(23:02pm)  
_Why would they think that?_

(23:04pm)  
Never mind, I'm just tired to think too much. Okay, that's our tree.

(23:04pm)  
_Yup, it's our JFC. _

(23:05pm)  
Please, don't call it like that._  
_  
(23:07pm)  
_Well, what should I call it then?_

(23:10pm)  
Can we discuss this in the morning?

(23:10pm)  
_Okay, skysplits. Rest and we will talk tomorrow._

(23:11pm)  
Good night

(23:16pm)  
_"You, equivalent to perfection." I'm not sure if you remember me sending this to you once, but I just wanted to remind you of it. I still think so._

(23:18pm)  
I remember.

(23:19pm)  
"You, equivalent to life-just-wasn't-that-much-alive-without-you."

(23:20pm)  
_"You, equivalent to such-a-poem-writer." _

(23:22pm)  
"You, equivalent to I-love-you."

(23:23pm)  
_"You, equivalent to I-love-you-too."_


End file.
